Fils de
by Dreamhavre
Summary: Ils sont nés maudis par le passé, conséquences d'amertumes, de rêves ou de hasard. Ils sont des "Fils de" avec tout ce que ça implique... AS/S
1. Chapter 1

**Blablabla:** "Fils de" est une fiction **basée sur l'épilogue de HP7**, et comprendra donc des éléments de spoiler pour tous ceux qui (est-ce possible?) n'ont pas encore lu le tome 7. Elle comprendra des relations **slash** (homosexuelles) et** hétéro**. Elle a déjà été partiellement publiée sur ** et manyfics**. Evidemment, l'histoire originale et les personnages mentionnés tout au long de la série des HP appartiennent à JKRowling (même si je rêve de posséder mon propre Draco U.U) quant aux intrigues, et à certains personnages secondaires, ils sont à moi.

Même si ce n'est (vraiment) pas pour tout de suite, elle comportera probablement des **limes**, et peut-être un **lemon**.

J'espère que ça vous plaira,

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Fils de…**

**-Tu te souviens de la première fois ?**

**-Bien sûr. Il neigeait. Tu avais des flocons plein les cheveux…**

**°o°O°o°**

La brise faisait danser les flocons de neiges durant ce froid après midi de décembre…

Noël approchait, et toutes les maisons de Prés-au-lard arboraient fièrement les chandelles éternelles et autres éclairages festifs, qui conféraient au village une atmosphère accueillante et joyeuse, tout comme la fête qui s'annonçait.

Des bars, on pouvait entendre tinter les verres, et sonner les éclats de rires. Sur les vitrines teintées de buées, des enfants avaient écrit leur nom, entouré d'un cœur un autre, avouant aux vitres leur secrets, ou avaient dessiné quelques sapins de Noëls et autres soleil, d'une qualité relative, ce qui n'aidait pas à les distinguer.

Parmi les nombreuses personnes amassées dans la rue pour admirer le fantastique feu d'artifice anuel, deux familles, aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre qu'il était possible d'être.

Les Malefoy, légèrement en retrait, contemplaient le ciel avec détachement, comme anesthésiés par leur propre beauté ou la laideur du monde extérieur lorsque la routine reprenait ses droits. La grand-mère, dans son vison noir, Drago, fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours voulu paraître, Pansy, qui avait discrètement mêlé leurs mains, et Scorpius, l'héritier, le fils unique, dont l'écharpe couvrait la bouche, serré dans le bras libre de son père.

Silencieux à la manière des ombres où des célébrités qui voudraient ne pas être identifiées.

L'autre, le clan Potter-Weasley, bien plus nombreux, où se mêlaient des gens de tous âges, la plupart arborant une chevelure de feu, dont on entendait les rires et les exclamations enjouées…

Parmi eux, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, ou le Balafré, suivant les personnes qui vous auraient parlé de lui. Harry Potter le héros, qui riait avec son meilleur ami de toujours, la femme de celui-ci et sa femme à lui… celui qui était la cause de toute cette histoire douce amère de guerre d'espoir..

Celui qui était responsable de la naissance de ce garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux vert émeraude, qui contrairement à tous les autres ne regardait pas les arabesques lumineuses s'imprimer dans le ciel. Lui regardait les visages, tour à tour colorés en vert, mauve et or… Où se mêlaient admiration et joie… Ou indifférence, parfois.

Il observait le fieul de son père, Teddy, qui avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Victoire, sa cousine, qui souriait.

Il sentait les regards se poser sur lui, les langues s'agiter un instant, et tournait la tête.

Pourtant, rien d'offensant sur lui n'avait jamais été dit, et ce par personne. On se murmurait simplement à l'oreille, lorsqu'on laissait tomber ses yeux sur lui qu'il était « Le fils de Harry Potter. »

Le second fils. Mais ça, ils s'en fichaient. Il était la copie conforme, lui.

Le feu d'artifice s'acheva, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des témoins, et la réalité reprit ses droits. La neige tombait toujours et il « Fallait venir mettre ton bonnet, Albus » parce que sa mère avait froid.

Obéissant, il s'approcha de cette femme ronde et souriante qui était Ginny Weasley, et dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, enleva son bonnet pour le glisser dans sa poche.

Il avait toujours aimé la sensation du froid dans ses cheveux.

En tournant la tête, son regard croisa celui d'un autre gamin, qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui. Rien d'anormal jusque là, pourtant, il s'arrêta.

Le garçon, grand et mince le regardait de haut en bas, en silence, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent celui du Fils Potter, il ne se détourna pas. Au contraire, son regard jusque là indifférent changea, se teinta d'une sorte de curiosité méprisante, qui au gamin faisait froncer les sourcils. Albus lui rendit son regard intrigué, en se demandant si il fallait sourire. La bouche de son homologue était cachée par une épaisse écharpe. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel un soir de tempête de neige.

Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête, et rejoigne une femme qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'année, dont les cheveux longs et pâles courraient jusqu'aux reins. Une personne qui avait du être une femme superbe.

-**Bulle ? Tu viens ? Tonton Ron nous offre un chocolat chaud chez eux ! Allé !**

**°o°O°o°**

Ron et Hermione Weasley vivaient dans une confortable maison qui possédait un grand jardin. Légèrement en dehors de la ville, elle laissait à la Ministre Granger le loisir de se reposer et traîner en peignoir et pantoufle durant ses jours de congés, et à son rouquin de mari d'expérimenter avec son frère aîné tout un tas de choses qui faisaient « Boum » très souvent.

Le clan investit les lieux dans un joyeux chahut, suivi de la cavalcade des plus jeunes vers les chambres et la salle de jeu, et des soupirs d'aises des adultes, qui chassaient de leurs cheveux les petits flocons, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les confortables canapés de leurs ôtes.

-**Tu te rends compte, Harry ? L'année prochaine, Victoire est en 5ème !**

**-Et oui, Bill, rétorqua moqueusement Hermione, ça pousse vite ces bêtes-là !**

**-Laisse ma nièce tranquille, Dent-de-lapin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a hérité de la blondeur de sa mère que Victoire est « bête » !**

**Fleur lança un regard faussement courroucé à Ginny, avant de rejoindre les autres dans leurs éclats de rire.**

**-Elle a aussi hérité du charme de sa mère, glissa Percy, sur qui Bill lança un regard de menace.**

Le troisième des fils Weasley était peut-être la seule personne dont l'aîné se méfiait réellement. Depuis la mort de sa compagne Pénélope quelques années plutôt, il s'était replié sur lui-même, ce qui avait tendance à attendrir Fleur. Et Bill savait à quel point Perceval, le manipulateur, pouvait trahir sa famille s'il désirait vraiment quelque chose. La femme de son frère, par exemple.

-**Merci, Percy. Mais je pense que le charme de Victoire est quelque chose qui lui est propre. Elle ressemble bien plus à ma grand-mère que j'aurais pu l'espérer, souffla Fleur, avec son accent français charmeur.**

Victoire soupira en apportant les cafés et autres boissons chaudes commandées par la famille, rapidement suivie de son petit ami, dont les cheveux turquoise sublimaient admirablement les traits fins et ténébreux, qu'il avait hérités de son père… Et qu'il se plaisait à afficher, malgré ses dons de métamorphomages. Probablement par fierté. Il était le fils d'héros de guerre. Fils de couple étrange de loup garou et de métamorphomages…

Fils de fantôme qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en photo, et dont, pourtant, tout être ayant connu –même un tout petit bout de la guerre- lui parlait.

Remus, c'était "quelqu'un de bien. Un lycanthrope doux comme un sucre d'orge, qui n'avait jamais mordu personne". Nymphadora –pardon, « Tonks », parce que « Gamin, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle autrement »- Un joli brin de fille, pas prétentieuse pour deux sous, qui était sacrément bonne auror.

Il aimait qu'on lui parle de ses parents… Mais le plus souvent, au final, ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il en voulait à ces êtres si parfaits d'avoir osé mourir avant même qu'il ait pu se créer un souvenir d'eux…

Mais de ça, les gens s'en fichaient bien. Les gens le savaient _« fils de.. »_ et de fait, l'aidaient s'il le leur demandait. Lui offraient des verres, s'il acceptait de faire quelque pas en leur compagnies.

Quant aux filles… Mais de ça aussi, on s'en moquait.

**°o°O°o°**

Pour l'autre famille, le retour au manoir avait été discret. Quelques « Bonjours » faussement joyeux lancé aux visages d' « amis », quelques « Joyeux Noël » aux passants qui leur avaient souri.

Avant de rentrer dans leur luxueuse demeure de pierre ancienne, dans leur Hall de marbre blanc, où les portraits s'étaient inclinés à leur entrée.

Drago avait soupiré de soulagement pendant que Pansy, sa femme, avait claqué dans les mains, pour que l'elfe de maison allume la cheminée et commence à préparer le repas.

Scorpius, lui, avait simplement enlevé son écharpe, en baissant les yeux, puis sa veste, qu'il avait accroché au porte-manteau. Comme son père et sa mère. Comme sa grand-mère, sempiternellement vêtue de noir, qui ôtait sa toque soyeuse.

-**C'était un bien joli spectacle que les artificiers nous ont offert là, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ?** demanda t'elle de sa voix douce et grave à la fois.

-**Oui Grand-mère. Très beau.**

**-Narcissa.. Désirez-vous prendre un thé en notre compagnie ?**

**-Merci, ma chérie. Mais je vais vous laisser un peu entre vous… Je vais aller retrouver mon piano, je crois…**

**-Maman… Tu aimerais inviter quelqu'un en particulier, le soir de Noël ? Ou aurais-tu quelques détails à transmettre ? Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour organiser les fêtes.**

La dernière des « vraies » Black baissa les yeux, étirant ses lèvres rosées d'un sourire sans joie.

-**Drago, chéri, tu peux inviter ceux que tu veux, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me joindrai à eux; c'est notre lot de nous sentir seul. Et tes flatteries ne bernent que toi.**

**Invite donc vos amis les Zabini, et cette croqueuse d'homme qui leur sert d'aïeule… N'oublie pas non plus les Nott. Vous avez quelques affaires à régler avec eux, je pense… Rappelle à l'elfe qu'il faudra du vin blanc. Le ministre ne boit que celui qui vient de France… Et il ne peut pas nous refuser ça. Invite donc tes collègues, aussi. Comme d'habitude. Et toi, ma chérie, débrouille-toi pour que certaines de ces femmes qui se rendent aux mêmes galas que vous viennent au nôtre. Quitte à ce qu'elles ne soient pas sang pur.**

**Hmmm… je ne veux pas voir cette horreur de Barabas Diggle sur mes sofas ! Cette espèce d'outre à vin finira de toutes façon la tête dans les toilettes sans pouvoir compter aux autres que nous sommes des gens biens. Et n'achète pas d'huîtres. Elles sont ridiculement petites pour leur coût, cette année.**

Drago sourit à sa mère, qui s'éloignait déjà sur l'escalier de marbre blanc, à la manière d'une princesse d'autrefois, qui aurait été surprise par le temps.

Le petit garçon délassait ses chaussures, éternisant ses gestes jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère ait disparu, et que la porte de sa chambre se ferme. Il se rendit au salon, où Pansy décorait l'arbre de Noël et où Drago lisait.

-**Piu-piu ? Tu m'aides ?**

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa mère, accrochant aux branches les plus basses les boules de noël scintillantes. Sa mère souriait en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens. Le sapin, cette année, seraient couleur de neige. Sur la cime trônait déjà une étoile.

La musique du piano de Narcissa ne tarda pas à emplir les murs du manoir de cette douce mélancolie propre aux Malefoy qui, une fois de plus, avaient dû faire bonne figure face au peuple haineux.

Au départ, Scorpius n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père et sa mère se parlaient si peu. Maintenant, il savait. Les mots faussaient, et il n'y avait qu'en famille que les Malefoy étaient « vrais ». A eux seuls, ils étaient un clan, qui se glorifiait silencieusement de son sang…

Son père, dont il avait hérité de la quasi-totalité des traits était un avocat renommé, qui jouait avec les mots mieux que quiconque… Et Scorpius adorait lorsqu'ils faisaient des mots croisés ensemble. Il se taisait souvent, ou parlait « affaires » et « fêtes » avec leurs « amis ». Souvent, ce qu'il disait avait un sens caché, compréhensible uniquement pour les autres sang-pur, ou ceux qui avaient connu la guerre de près. Un auditeur attentif l'entendait placer les guillemets un mot sur deux.

Pansy, elle, souriait souvent aux gens, et s'affichait dans tous les endroits où, selon Narcissa, il faisait bon d'être vu. Elle était toujours parée de longues robes élégantes et discrètes, maquillée avec classe de façon à gommer les quelques imperfections de son visage..

Elle lisait beaucoup, parce que la culture était un atout, et qu'on rechercherait sa conversation pour cela.

Narcissa, elle, se faisait rare en société, préférant aux visages hypocrites des gens la douceur de son piano en ébène et le portrait de son mari, avec qui elle s'entretenait, Scorpius l'avait entendu, une fois.

Rapidement, il avait compris qu'il était « Fils de… » quand on parlait de lui. Mais qu'étrangement, tous les gens qui prononçaient ces quelques mots ne leur donnait pas la même intonation.

Entre sang pur, il était le fils de la très noble et pure famille Malefoy, le fils de Drago, et il se sentait fier comme un paon d'être aussi important.

En revanche, quand il surprenait le regard de gens sur lui, dans des galas où ses parents étaient conviés, il entendait d'autres choses.

« C'est le fils Malefoy » «Fils de mangemort » « Graine de Serpentard ».

Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce en quoi c'était mal d'être de la graine de Serpentard. Rien pour lui n'aurait pu être plus important qu'aller dans la maison des nobles et fins manipulateurs. Oui, mais à ce moment là, il ne savait rien de ce grand-père dont le portrait été caché dans la chambre de sa grand-mère, pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi son père s'obstinait à porter des longues manches même en été.

Aujourd'hui, il avait 11 ans, et il avait compris. Il était le fils et le petit fils de serviteurs du mage le plus terrible que la terre avait connu.

Et que malgré la bonne volonté qu'ils mettaient à s'intégrer dans ce monde d'après guerre…

Malgré le pardon accordé à son père pour « collaboration » rien n'y faisait. Les gens méprisaient sa famille et ce qu'elle représentait

Les gens le méprisait parce qu'il partageait leur sang. Qu'il soit un enfant n'y changeait rien. Les autres se fichaient de cela.

Il était fils de mangemort, et de la salope qui avait manqué de dénoncer le survivant.

C'est pourquoi, en accrochant les boules de Noël, Scorpius pensait à cet enfant né exactement 8mois après lui. A la neige dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. A ses grands yeux verts étrangement lumineux.

Et d'avance, il le traita de _fils de pute_, en raccrochant une autre décoration.

* * *

_**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :) !!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blablabla: Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :D ils m'ont fait très très plaisir! (je n'ai pu répondre qu'aux personnes qui ont un log sur fanfiction, j'envoie ici un grand sourire colgate pour les autres xD) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas (même si je n'en suis pas 100 contente u.u) et je devais aussi vous dire que je pense faire une mise à jour toutes les deux semaines environ (oui, parce qu'il y a les vacances, et puis la rentrée... donc on verra, mais théoriquement, je serai régulière )!**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

* * *

**-Ca parait loin, maintenant… non ? **

**-Quand même. Je me dis que c'était simple, à ce moment là.**

**-Tu regrettes?**

**°o°O°o°**

Ce jour là, gare de King Cross, voie 9 ¾ se pressaient les sorciers de tous horizons, jeunes, très jeunes, pressés…

Parmi la foule, Teddy Lupin qui serrait dans ses bras sa petite amie… Tellement petite, encore…

Il embrassait ses lèvres avec le désespoir de la séparation approchante, remerciant mentalement la lourde colonne de ce quai de gare, qui protégeait les amoureux des regards…

-**Vic'… Le train siffle le départ … Tu devrais peut-être…**

La jeune fille hocha la tête tristement, éloignant son corps gracile de celui de "son Ted", qui souriait. Teddy souriait souvent sans y penser vraiment. Elle l'aimait aussi pour ça, pour son optimisme omniprésent, pour ses larges épaules posées sur les siennes, pour cette tendresse rassurante qui lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas être seulement un corps désiré.

Elle était descendante de Vélane, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire en soi. Elle en avait certains pouvoirs, très restreints, comme sa mère, d'ailleurs…

Pouvoirs auxquels Ted, durant leur enfance avait paru insensible. Et pourtant, Victoire en avait usé et abusé, avide de connaître les limites de l'acceptable… de se sentir regardée, comme sa mère.. D'être à la mesure de la symbolique de son nom.

Et quand elle avait cessé de lui jeter de la poudre aux yeux que le jeune homme qui l'embrassait une énième fois sur le quai de cette gare, lui avait glissé à l'oreille à quel point il la trouvait belle. Depuis, ils avaient souvent parlé d'amour. Le leur serrait à rude épreuve, cette fois.

-**J'veux rester avec toi… Je ne veux pas partir à Poudlard, ça n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'y es pas !**

**-Allé. Il t'attend, mademoiselle la préfète. Monte dans ce fichu truc, et tâche de faire régner l'ordre dans la maison des Lions. Je t'attendrai ici lorsque le train reviendra. Promis.**

Elle hocha la tête et partit tête baissée vers le train, où à peine entrée, elle entendait son cousin James raconter à ses amis qu'il avait vu sa cousine se faire « tripoter » derrière une colonne.. Et que si ça leur permettait de se coucher une heure plus tard, il n'hésiterait pas à la faire chanter. Elle secoua la tête… De la mauvaise graine, le James. Trop fier de lui. Trop arrogant. Trop sur de ses jolis yeux marrons…

Le digne fils de son grand-père, avaient dit les plus vieux amis de la famille… Ceux qui avaient connu James Potter.

Albus n'était pas avec lui. Evidemment… Ca ne « le fait pas » d'être accompagné par son petit frère…

Mieux valait le laisser se débrouiller seul. Tssss…

Victoire entra dans le wagon des préfets, et chercha des yeux Ted sur le quai… Elle vit ses parents, leur adressa un petit sourire… Où était-il, son amoureux ?

Parti déjà ?

**°o°O°o°**

Scorpius attendait le départ, en contemplant de ses yeux gris le quai de la gare opposé à celui où se tenaient les parents… Après tout, il leur avait déjà dit au revoir. Ils détestaient tous les effusions, dans la famille. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, la locomotive s'ébranla enfin, et le gamin s'autorisa un sourire.

Non, il n'avait pas peur… Pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu… Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était loin de la protection de ses parents. Loin de la musique du piano, et des tourne disque de grand-mère…

Loin de la grande cheminée et de la bibliothèque…

Qu'importait ? Il ne serait pas seul dans ce cas.

-**Salut ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres places… Je m'installe, hein**, souffla une petite fille au visage ovale couleur caramel… encadré par des cheveux châtains.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice et d'une bonne humeur hors du commun.

-**Sally Moon Thomas-Lovegood**, se présenta t'elle, en prenant place. **Pfiouuuu par les cornes des Ronflax, Maman avait raison quand elle disait que c'était émouvant, les voyages.. **

Le grand blond la regarda avec étonnement… D'abord à cause de son physique particulier, mais surtout parce qu'elle le regardait sans éprouver la moindre trace d'animosité.

Pourtant, Thomas, c'était le nom d'un résistant…

Il lui rendit son sourire, mal à l'aise.

-**Oooh !! Je suis super impatiente d'arriver à Poudlard ! Tu imagines… ? Le plafond… Le lac noir –j'espère que le calamar se montrera !! Maman m'a dit qu'il était vraiment magnifique… Bon, Papa n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et a plutôt parlé de monstre, mais ça m'est égal.. Ma maman est spécialisée dans les créatures magiques, alors…**

**-Ah ? **, tenta-il.

-**Oui ! Elle est parvenue à prouver l'existence de ronflax cornus et même si ses travaux sont très contestés, elle est respectée dans son domaine. Papa se moque toujours d'elle quand elle parle de nouvelles créatures. Ils se disputent beaucoup, mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Les tiens aussi, ils s'envoient le nom des maisons où ils ont été répartis à Poudlard à la tête, quand il y a du grabuge ?**

**-Euh…**

-**Moi c'est terrible ! Pourtant c'est deux très bonnes maisons… J'aimerais bien aller dans l'une d'entre elles… Enfin… Ils n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer la répartition…**

**-Moi non plus…**

**-J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas passer d'épreuve… Juste un questionnaire… Un examen, quelque chose comme ça…**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ça ressemblera à ça. Peut-être un choix multiple ?**

**-Oh non !! Je déteste ça… C'est toujours ambigu… **

**-Tu préfèrerais qu'ils te posent la question ?**

**-Je sais pas. Non. Et puis j'aurais peur**, lâcha t'elle.** Je déteste parler en public.**

Malgré lui, Scorpius sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Si son interlocutrice détestait parler en public, lui il était le fils de Potter.

-**Et puis, de toutes façon, en fait, ça m'est égal. Au fait ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose mais…**

**-Scorpius Mal…**

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame qui leur proposa des bonbons. Scorpius secoua négativement la tête en désignant un sac plein avec un sourire. Sally se commanda trois paquets de patacitrouille.

Le silence pendant quelques secondes, le temps en fait, que Sally ait entamé sa première sucrerie. Avant de reprendre de plus belle…

-**En fait, je serais heureuse à Poudlard, sauf si j'atterris à Serpentard… Je déteste les reptiles et puis de toutes façons c'est la maison de ces traîtres de Malefoy qui… **

Le regard du garçon se durcit, et instinctivement, il glissa sa main vers la poche de son pantalon, où était déjà rangée sa baguette. Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandirent, comme sil elle le regardait vraiment pour la première fois. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et lui, il releva la tête.

-**Va au bout de ta pensée**, ordonna t'il de cette voix froide et mécanique qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

La petite fille baissa les yeux, et secoua les mains comme si ça allait tout effacer. Lui la toisait du haut de sa colère contenue. Il répéta son ordre, sur le même ton.

-**Je.. je suis désolée. J'ai pas réfléchi à comment je parlais. Je…**

Il lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et sortit du wagon sans prendre la peine d'emporter ses affaires.

**°o°O°o°**

-**Bulle ?**

Albus sourit à sa cousine et accepta avec plaisir le chocolat. Le voyage en train touchait doucement à sa fin, et les préadolescents, déjà vêtu de leur uniforme attendaient avec impatience l'arrêt de la locomotive.

-**Je suis mort de trouille**, finit-il par avouer.

**-Pour… ? Tu ne crois quand même pas James quand il dit qu'on va devoir se laisser prendre du sang pour voir ce qui est inscrit en nous ?**

**-Non… Mais j'ai peur de décevoir… Tu comprends, si je vais à Serpentard…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ben**, tenta Albus, mal à l'aise, tu sais bien…** Les sangs purs. La maison des serviteurs et du Lord en personne. Les calculateurs méprisant et…**

**-Oh… c'est seulement une réputation. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autant de gens bien à Serpentard qu'à Poufsouffle ou ailleurs. Moi je t'aimerais autant si tu y allais… Mais je n'y crois pas. **

**-Tu as sûrement raison**, souffla le garçon.

Et la locomotive s'arrêta.

Une foule d'élève en sortit, laissant en place les bagages, au grand étonnement de Rose, qui détestait être séparée de sa chouette Athéna. Albus, lui, préférait rester loin de la sienne... Il craignait ses yeux d'ambre qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de tourner son cou dans toutes les directions, comme si rien ne lui échappait. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nom… Il espérait la perdre avant.

Rapidement, la cohue trouvait son chemin, laissant sur le quai de la gare les première année, qui suivaient docilement la silhouette massive d'Hagrid…

S'asseyaient dans des barques branlantes…

Certains, peu rassurés jetaient des coups d'œil au lac sombre, qui ondulait doucement par endroit.

Jusqu'à -enfin !- atteindre Poudlard, magnifique et majestueux, comme l'avaient dit les parents sorciers.

Toujours guidés par le colosse, ils atteignirent le hall de pierres grises, où attendait Filius Flitwick, le minuscule sous-directeur aux origines farfadesques lointaine.

Avec un sourire, il les invita à se mettre en rang, puis à le suivre.

Albus trembla quand les portes s'ouvrirent, conscient comme jamais des regards posés sur lui. Rose dans un sourire serra sa main un peu plus fort, en lui désignant du bout du nez le plafond enchanté où luisaient quelques étoiles.

Albus, malgré lui, se demanda si les répartitions non pluvieuses étaient aussi heureuses.

Ensuite l'appel commença. Rapidement, l'appréhension diminua en lui et il se mit à détailler les lieux, comme les autres…

James qui le regardait, goguenard, et un peu plus loin, Victoire qui soupirait…

Aux autres tables d'autres élèves, des visages tournés vers lui, tout un tas de bouche qui ne tarderaient pas à murmurer au passage du Fils de Harry Potter.

-**Malefoy, Scorpius **appela Filius Flitwick.

Albus tourna à nouveau son visage vers la scène, sur laquelle avançait ce garçon que lui avaient désigné ses parents sur le quai de la gare. Silencieux, princier dans son attitude, dans la salle, les murmures s'étaient intensifiés.

Pourtant, visage neutre il s'assit comme les autres, et le choixpeau fut placé sur son front.

Ses yeux gris, inexpressifs, rivés quelque part loin derrière tous ses congénères de première année. Le choixpeau se taisait, et les murmures diminuèrent en force.

Albus frissonna malgré lui, et ferma les yeux. Le verdict tomba enfin, quand le silence total s'était fait dans la grande salle.

-**Serpentard.**

Le vieux chapeau fut retiré, et Scorpius s'éloigna sans un mot vers la table des Vert et Argent. Comme prévu. Comme tout les Malefoy. C'était juste étrange que ça ait pris autant de temps.

Quelques noms, encore, juste de quoi stresser davantage le jeune homme, qui sentait son tour approcher…

-**Potter, Albus**.

Le bruit à nouveau… Et lui qui avance, comme un robot, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend et a toujours attendu de lui, Qui s'assied. Qui sent le tissus sur ses tempes, qui a les yeux fermés.

_« Tiens… Tu es le fils de Harry Potter… Oh ne me réponds pas, pas avec tes lèvres, je veux dire. J'ai la réponse devant moi… Tu permets qu'on parle un peu ? J'aimais beaucoup ton père… Il m'a porté deux fois. »_

_« Euh… »_

_« Alors… Toi, tu n'iras pas chez Poufsouffle, hein ? Getillesse oui, mais plus pour éviter les ennuis que… Mmmh… Alors ? Pose cette question qui m'empêche de lire tes pensées. »_

_« Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps avec… »_

_« Le fils Malefoy ? Mmmhh… Serdaigle ne t'intéresse donc pas. Et bien.. Figure-toi que nous avons aussi parlé, lui et moi. Etrange enfant… Il m'a demandé par trois fois si Serpentard était bien la maison qui lui conviendrait… Pourquoi t'intéresser à lui ? »_

_« C'est pas vraiment qu'il.. c'était juste étrange... »_

_« Voudrais-tu le rejoindre à Serpentard ? »_

Albus rouvrit les yeux, comme pour croiser le regard invisible du choixpeau.

_« Tu as quelques qualités de.. »_

_« Mais.. »_

_« Ton père t'en a peut-être parlé ? J'ai longtemps hésité pour lui aussi. »_

_« Oui, mais… »_

_« Mais toi non plus, tu ne préfères pas ? Bien. Dans ce cas… »_

-**Gryffondor.**

_« Au revoir… »_

Le choixpeau fut soulevé, et avec lui la sensation d'engourdissement dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Toujours cette étrange crispation dans le ventre, alors qu'il se relevait sous les applaudissement bruyant des Gryffondors…

Et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son frère, à côté de qui il prit place.

Sally Thomas, la fille d'une amie de sa maman fut répartie à Poufsouffle. Quant à Rose, malgré les menaces de son père, c'est dans la maison des Serdaigles que le choixpeau l'envoya. De loin, la demoiselle adressa à son cousin "préféré" un petit clin d'oeil timide.

Mais déjà James le présentait, et dans les plats apparaissait les mets les plus exquis qu'avaient concoctés les elfes...

Il devait sourire, parler aux autres enfants qui seraient ses compagnons de dortoir...

Et surtout: arrêter de penser qu'il avait été lâche, et que Rose aurait dû aller à Gryffondor parce qu'elle était la seule d'eux deux à avoir oser sortir de la voie et de la norme familiale...

**°o°O°o°**

Ted regardait les flammes de la cheminée danser, seul dans le large salon de la maison de sa chère Mamy-meda, comme il disait étant petit...

Le vent soufflait dans les peupliers alentours, contre les vitres trop fines, dans les herbes folles de ce jardin qu'ils n'entretenaient que rarement...

Ca ne faisait que quelques heures, pourtant, que le Poudlard express était parti. Seulement quelques heures...

Et elle lui manquait. Son parfum lui manquait. Ses sourires mi langoureux mi timides...

Ses grands yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été...

Et ça durerait trois mois avant qu'elle ne puisse le revoir. Fichue session qui tombait à Haloween, quand elle se rendrait à Prés-au-lard...

Fichu Poudlard qui la retenait prisonière de ses tours...

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, entre désespéré et amusé de sa dernière pensée... Il entendait déjà Mamy-meda le réconforter et le charrier en le traitant de "fils de romantiques"

Et son moral chuta davantage.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, toutes les critiques font avancer, et les encouragements font toujours plaisir ;D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**blablabla:** Amis du jour, bonjour! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vos vacances se passent à merveille :) Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos encouragements, et j'espère que mes idées à venir ne vous décevront pas N'hésitez surtout pas si vous repérez des petites incohérences, ou des détails-qui-puent... et surtout **bonne lecture** ;P

_Dream' en proie à une idée diabolique xD_

* * *

**-Tu n'as pas envie de connaître la réponse. Je n'en ai pas envie non plus.**

**-Je ai posé la question, pourtant.**

**°o°O°o°**

Harry Potter était d'humeur maussade, ce soir-là. La grande maison des Black ne lui avait jamais paru si vide...

Lily jouait au vétérinaire, sur le grand tapis de leur salon, éparpillant ses peluches et figurines dans tout un tas de "grottes" improvisées, où elle irait les secourir plus tard...

Sa petite Lily... L'année suivante elle partirait aussi... Elle lui enverrait des petites lettres sur un papier -rose, assurément et couvert de petits animaux divers- pleines de fautes d'orthographe et tellement brève par rapport aux conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir en vrai..

C'était tellement peu de choses, les lettres...

Il soupira, en écoutant, attendri, la petite fille qui se racontait le jeu, tout bas, parce que les adultes ne comprenaient rien à la magie de ces moments là. L'enfant devenait un sauveteur, comme chaque fois, autorisées à adopter les créatures qu'elle souhaite, se raconter des histoires fantasques...

Sa petite Lily, qui ressemblait tellement à Ginny, et à sa grand-mère maternelle, sa petite merveille aux yeux aussi pâles que l'eau de source...

Comme il aurait aimé l'empêcher de grandir, d'oublier un jour, de jouer à la dame, en se barbouillant les joues du rouge à lèvre carmin de Gin... La garder toujours près de lui, loin des regards et des mesquineries des adultes, loin des complots et des déceptions...

Parce qu'elle en aurait, comme tout le monde.

Et il ne supportait pas ça.

Le Sauveur se releva, mélancolique, pour aller se refaire un café à la cuisine, où Ginny s'activait derrière les casseroles...

19ans.. 19années que la guerre était finie, qu'il était le chef du bureau des aurors, qu'il l'aimait au grand jour... Que restait t-il de l'adolescent de l'époque? De sa fougue, de sa rage, de sa franchise?

Et d'elle? Elle qui était si sportive, si vive, si.. rebelle..?

Il but une gorgée de sa tasse, en lançant un regard triste à sa femme, en tablier de cuisine, à ses formes arrondies depuis l'arrêt de quiditch...

Où était l'époque où ils se battaient pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle, où ils s'échappaient dans les bois, pour s'apprivoiser davantage, où il attendait, dans cette petite salle sombre de Sainte Mangouste la naissance de son premier fils?

-**Ca va? Tu as l'air d'avoir avalé une limace.**

**-Nan c'est juste que...**

**-Allé, Papa-poule, prends-toi en charge et va finir un de tes dossiers. Je ne trouve pas ça plus mal, un peu de paix dans cette maison. Oh, au fait, j'ai invité Ron et Hermione demain. Et nous allons chez Ted ce soir. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir... J'ai fait une tarte à la citrouille. De quoi épaissir un peu sa carrure de moineau.**

Le survivant esquissa un sourire, et ferma les yeux, en achevant sa tasse. Le temps passait, et il n'était pas sûr d'accepter ça. Vraiment pas.

**°o°O°o°**

A la table des Serpentard, Scorpius avait été rejoint par une quinzaine d'autres enfants, proportionnellement aux autres maison, c'était peu, mais les septièmes années étaient satisfait.

Etrangement, à cette table où il pensait être accepté comme en milieu purement sang pur, l'héritier des Malefoy sentait les regards des plus vieux peser sur ses épaules avec une hostilité peut-être plus importante encore.

Et comme toujours quand il sentait le dédain et la haine, il carrait les épaules et redressait le cou.

Parmi les quinze élève, certains l'entourèrent directement, ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer au préalable: Leïa Nott, les jumeaux Thorn et Elisa Zambini. Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant de commencer à manger, en se racontant leurs vacances.

-**Malefoy?**

Scorpius acheva son histoire avant de se retourner. Celui qui lui avait parlé, il l'identifia comme Epitaph Macnair, le neveu du mangemort du même nom, un sang pur qualifié de bon parti, et sans réputation sombre, si ce n'était celle de son oncle.

-**Macnair.**

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire amer, en clignant des yeux en signe d' assentiment. Tous ceux qui avaient un homonyme tristement célèbre auraient pu comprendre cette mimique. Il était grand, avec des yeux étroits, et devait être en cinquième année environ... Plus peut-être. Il se releva, et s'assit en face du première année qui l'intéressait, avec un air de comploteur qui amusa Leïa.

-**Tu es fier d'être à Serpentard?**

**-Nous le sommes tous**, répondit vivement Elisa, que son frère fit taire d'un coup de coude.

Scorpius cilla, et le sourire de l'intrus s'accentua.

-**Ca ne durera pas**, ricana Macnair en fixant Elisa. **Et toi**, souffla t-il en désignant Scorpius, **toi tu ne voulais te retrouver ici. Le chapeau a été trop lent. T'es pas un con, non, pas du tout... Toi tu sais, tu es comme moi, hein?**

**-Je crois que ses traits sont plus gracieux que les tiens, Epitaph**, ricana une petite rousse à frange, quelques place plus loin.

-.**.. Toi tu es élevé à l'ancienne... Non non, ne te défend pas, ça leur est égal... Mais tu es comme moi, tu as la marque dans les gênes, et ça te poursuit...**, continua-t-il un ton plus bas, sans se formaliser des commentaires, et Scorpius resta impassible. **Serpentard c'est pas comme ailleurs. Ailleurs, ils ont le beau rôle, ce n'est pas eux qui ont été battus... Alors ils se rengorgent, et ils sont fiers, fiers de dire qu'ils sont à Gryffondors ou Serdaigle... Et nous, nous qu'ils traitent de vipères on les hait pour ça... Ils ont oublié les qualités de la noble maison pour ne plus voir que son passé... le Lord, ses serviteurs... Mais tu sais de quoi je parle, hein, Malefoy? La douleur, les préjugé, la ségrégation...**

-**Tu ferais un horrible psy. Merci, mais je me sens très bien, en revanche, je déteste voir mes repas perturbés** , soupira Scorpius, les yeux pourtant fixés dans ceux de celui qui était préfet, il venait de le remarquer.

-**La morgue des Malefoy... Grande gueule, va... T'as pas l'âge de parler comme ça. Je vais quand même te dire ce que j'ai à te dire: dans la noble maison, il y a des lois. Les sangs purs sont rois. Et avec ta gueule d'ange, je ne doute pas une seconde que tu trouveras ta place. N'oublie pas... Il y a aussi des sangs mêlés à Serpentard, et des moldus. Si. Ceux-la te chercheront des noises, d'abord par jalousie, on sait pourquoi même si ça ne se dit plus depuis quelques années.. Et puis parce qu'à cause de ce que tu représentes, ils sont assimilés à ce passé... Je ne t'apprends rien, je suppose.**

**-Je sais comment ça marche, et je connais les trois règles**, rétorqua Scorpius. **Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis un Malefoy. Serpentard sera mon domaine comme il a été celui de mon père et ses ancêtres.**

Epitaph hocha la tête avec son étrange sourire, puis se releva, et contourna la table, avant de se pencher à l'oreille du blond, qui imperturbable, continuait de manger.

-**T'en as déjà pris dans la gueule... Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se voit pas... Mais tu parles comme un adulte... ça me plait que tu me défies ouvertement... Je sens qu'avoir un Malfoy dans notre si noble maison sera divertissant...**

Le silence se fit un instant, parmi les plus purs des sangs purs. Scorpius était replongé dans son assiette, Elisa regardait ses pieds, vexée d'être passée pour stupide dès le premier jour, Thorn regardait tour à tour Scorpius et Leïa, la surdouée, plongée dans ses pensées...

Elle, on ne lui avait jamais parlé des trois règles. Mais vu les propos tenus.. Elles ne devraient pas être trop difficiles à deviner. Quant à la situation.. Il eut fallu être un Potter pour ne pas la comprendre.

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent conduits dans leurs salles communes, et ravi, Scorpius constata qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Thorn, son ami, un autre sang pur qui leur venait d'Irlande, et deux sang mêlés, qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance.

-**Scorpius Malefoy**, se présenta t-il, et un des deux sangs mêlés acquiesça, avec un sourire, avant de dire qu'il s'appelait Mick et son voisin Ethan.

Dans les yeux de l'Irlandais- Derkan- , il reconnu cette pointe d'envie qui le comblait d'aise, et ses gestes redevinrent princier.

"Ne pas décevoir son public" disait Narcissa.

Et étrangement, après une heure d'installation de la chambrée, les garçons avaient sympathisé, et même si Thorn savait que tout était poudre aux yeux dans la façon de faire du blond, c'était dans son intérêt de calquer ses attitudes sur celui-ci.. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs de compter parmi ses amis, car aux vu de ses capacités de comédien, il ne tarderait pas à être influent.

**°o°O°o°**

-**Voilà, n'oubliez pas, je veux une dissertation sur les propriétés du bézoard.**

Rose soupira, nota en diagonale dans ce carnet moldu qu'elle utilisait comme agenda, avant de rejoindre son cousin moins soigneux, qui l'attendait pour un travail "en tandem".

Après une nuit calme dans le dortoir des serdaigles, la petite fille s'était rendue dans la grande salle, et avait constaté que les leçons en commun avec les gryffondors étaient nombreuses, ce qui l'avait grandement rassurée.

Ne pas être dans la même maison que son cousin préféré était aussi effrayant qu'Hugo lorsqu'il tentait d'aider Papa à la cuisine.

Eux qui s'étaient toujours serré les coudes depuis le début, faisant face tantôt à Fred et James, tantôt à Hugo et Lili...

Elle était presque sûre qu'il lui en voudrait. Son sourire un peu anxieux quand elle s'assit près de lui dans la salle d'étude semblait confirmer ses pensées...

Quelques questions et réponses banales fusèrent.

"Salut ça va? les cours? Ah... lui... Oui, on m'en a parlé, c'est dommage que... "

Les réponses importaient peu, le reste était ailleurs...

-**Rose? J'y comprends déjà rien, en métamorphose...**

**-Mais ça va surement venir...**

**-Peut-être mais...**

Rose cilla. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas le noeud des problèmes qui tracassaient Albus, finalement. Peut-être même qu'elle s'imaginait n'importe quoi, et qu'elle ne manquait absolument pas à son cousin. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi insignifiante que les autres, aux yeux verts d'Albus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal..

-**Tu veux m'en parler?**, finit-elle par demander, en regardant leur brouillon, déjà bien noirci.

Le garçon se mordillait les lèvres, les mains sous sa chaises. Parler, même avec Rose, c'était compliqué. Comme expliquer à minuit que non, il n'était pas capable de terrasser de dragons. Et qu'il n'avaient pas de salles de tortures à mages noirs chez eux. Et que sa mère n'avait pas 25ans.

De même, ce qu'il cherchait à expliquer à sa cousine n'était pas réellement rationnel. Plutôt serpentard. Plutôt...

-**Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je sois brillant.**

Il sentait que ses yeux bleus étaient rivé au brouillon, entendait la plume d'oie corriger une faute d'orthographe. Devinait l'expression neutre de sa confidente... Battit des cils.

-**Ils vont tomber de haut. C'est pas à côté de toi que je pourrai briller.**

**- Flitwick a seulement dit qu'il reconnaissait ton père dans la façon dont tu lançais des sortilèges... Tu vas les épater, tu verras, comme tout le monde tu vas trouver tes points forts et faibles... Et puis je ne suis pas Dieu sur terre, n'exagère pas...**

_Non_, corrigea mentalement Albus, un goût de sang dans la bouche._ Dieu sur terre, c'est mon père._

-**Ils ont dû dire le même genre de choses à James, et probablement qu'Hugo sera comparé à moi...**

_Non... James est doué. Très doué. Et puis, il vous ressemble plus que moi... Moi je ne suis qu'un reflet distordu de ce qu'IL a été._

-**Il ne faut pas tout mélanger. Poudlard est réputée pour son équitable façon de juger les élèves, nous ne serons jamais privilégiés par rapport à d'autres. Il suffit de voir les sabliers, actuellement, nous sommes déjà dépassés par les Serpentard, et à égalité avec vous. Détends-toi, et ça ira.**

L'autre acquiesça, reprenant distraitement la lecture du manuel de sortilège. Demain, il aurait cours de Botanique avec les Serpentards, et cette perspective le démoralisait un peu plus. Deux heures de suite sans les sourires et le talent de sa cousine... Ce serait long...

-**Tu penses à demain? Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Bulle, j'aurai eu le temps de recopier le plan de Poudlard que Maman m'a conseillé, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Tu ne te perdras pas, et puis, je suis sur que Neville ne laissera pas voir que vous vous connaissez. Et puis, moi j'ai Soin aux Créatures, avec Hagrid... Et tu sais à quel point j'ai peur des bestioles, alors autant relativiser, non?**

**°o°O°o°**

Ted n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, lorsque Mamymeda invitait son parrain et Ginny, elle s'activait des heures durant pour que ses hôtes n'aient rien à reprocher ni à l'état de la maison, ni au repas, ni à la tenue de son petit fils. D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, le jeune homme se rappelait de son air crispé, de ses regards répétés à l'horloge, et de ses grognements.

Puis, quand ils entraient, elle saluait, sobre dans ses attitudes. S'enquerrait des politesses habituelles, détachées, et proposait des boissons...

Petit garçon, Teddy pensait qu'elle craignait son parrain. Qu'elle cherchait avant tout à l'impressionner et le fuir en même temps. Quant à lui... Il était toujours d'une politesse infaillible, mais ne s'adressait pas énormément à la vieille dame, préférant la compagnie de son filleul.

Aujourd'hui, Ted n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, et le cirque de sa grand-mère l'exaspérait. Il finit par l'obliger à s'asseoir, la traitant d'inconsciente, et rappelant que les médicomages avaient ordonné de la prudence, à cause de son coeur.

La vieille dame s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, et lorsque les invités arrivèrent, son humeur s'assombrit encore.

-**Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit**, Andromeda, finit par proposer Ginny, en voyant la dame se relever pour rejoindre la cuisine.

**-Non, je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de dresser la table. Mon petit fils me croit déjà sénile.**

**-Allons donc! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de votre âge aussi active! Dites moi où trouvez ce qu'il faut pour votre table, et mitonner nous un de vos chef d'oeuvre! On va montrer à ces paresseux de quoi vous êtes faite!**

La descendante des Black jaugea la rouquine d'un oeil critique, et finit par lui indiquer d'un signe de tête la direction de la cuisine.

Harry retint un ricanement, puis croisa les yeux bleus de son filleul, étrangement grave.

**-Je vois qu'on est deux à haïr le premier septembre?**

**-Oh, de ça, je m'en fous.**

-**Je ne le dirai pas à Victoire**, répondit le Survivant en roulant des yeux.

-**Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus vu ma chambre, Parrain?**

**-Une éternité. La dernière fois, il y avait encore des gobelins gothiques pleins les murs. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu trouvais à ces posters!**

-**Tu n'as jamais été jeune**, rétorqua l'autre, laissant apparaître un sourire goguenard,** Les Gobelin's revolution, c'était THE group de ma génération. Et d'ailleurs, ils sont géniaux. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai quand même décroché les 3/4 de mes gobelins...**

Le Survivant ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un sourire ironique en se relevant, pour suivre Ted, qui comptait visiblement l'entretenir seul à seul, et sans risquer d'interruptions de la part de Ginny ou de sa tutrice.

Il monta l'escalier de pin, puis entra dans la pièce indiquée par le jeune homme.

La chambre de Ted, juste sous le toit, était vaste et basse le plafond. Les deux seuls murs apparents étaient peints en beige. Les Posters recouvraient seulement un tiers des surfaces, plafond poutre ou autre, représentant diverses choses, comme un plage aux Seychelles, dans le "coin hamac" des créatures stylisées, allant de l'alien moldu aux gobelins chanteurs en passant par les centaures combattants...

Il y avait aussi énormément de photos. Une agrandie représentant Poudlard, juste à côté d'une de classe où chacun lançait en l'air son diplôme d'Aspic. Quelques unes de Victoire, avec ou sans le propriétaire des lieux. Mamymeda, avant que son dos ne soit aussi replié sur lui même, les enfants Potter, tout bébés ou bambins, enfants ça et là...

Des photos d'eux deux, en train de se charrier. Et évidemment, les vieilles sépia représentant son père et sa mère, un peu à l'écart.

Harry retint un soupir. Tout ça lui rappelait la chambre de Sirius, où personne n'allait jamais. Trop de... souvenirs.

-**Ah, tu as gardé le vieux phonographe**, ricana-t-il.

-**Evidemment. Même si tes cadeaux sont pourris, j'ai la politesse de les ressortir pour tes visites.**

**-Et tu as trouvé d'autre 45tours que ceux que je t'ai offert?**

-**Oui! J'ai trouvé récemment quelques Queen, et Depeche Mode, entre autre.**

L'adulte s'approcha de la vieille machine, enclenchant l'appareil. Le son des guitares ne tarda pas à rebondir sous les poutres, et les deux visiteurs fermèrent leurs yeux d'un même mouvement.

-**Pixies, Parrain, Parrain, Musiciens fétiches du moment**, plaisanta Ted, en désignant tour à tour l'appareil et son invité. Avant de lancer un sortilège d'accio aux poufs. **Pour éviter que tu te fatigues trop, hein!**

- **... Viens ici que je te corrige, tas d'arrogance!**

Le jeune homme, pris de cours, se retrouva à moitié par terre à moitié sur le vieux pouf -qui couina sous le choc- et se mit à hurler sous le supplice des chatouilles.

-**Demande grâce!**

**-Ah.. Ah non Parrain arrête!! Pas les pieds!! Pas les..! Ah non, pas le ventre non plus!! Parraaaiiiiiin!!**

**-Mouhahahahahaha!**

En voyant que Ted commençait à manquer de souffle pour crier, le quadragénaire finit par le lâcher, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais. Ledit jeune homme se releva, soufflant comme un boeuf, en grognant que de toutes façon, il aurait finit par redresser la situation à son avantage.

Harry s'effondra dans l'autre pouf, en souriant comme un gamin triomphal.

Son regard croisa celui de la photo de Remus, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil amical.

Les Pixies achevaient leur second titre, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'aient repris la parole. Le fils Lupin observait son parrain, visiblement ailleurs. Il devinait la photo, dans son dos.

-**Tu dois être le seul qui ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé d'eux.**

Harry sursauta, avant de se passer une main sur le front, lissant ses mèches pour cacher la si célèbre cicatrice.

-**Qu'ajouter encore? Tu sais tout.**

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ton filleul.**

Harry haussa les sourcils, pour montrer à quel point il trouvait ça non important.

-**Je suis heureux qu'ils t'aient choisi, tu sais.Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tomber sur mieux. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Parle-moi d'eux, s'il te plait.**

-**Ted, honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop...**

-**Merde, t'es censé comprendre ce que je ressens. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas connu tes vieux. Toi aussi, tu savais par "les autres". Tu dois comprendre que j'ai envie de réponses, et de savoir... On m'a déjà répondu, mais toi c'est différent: tu devais les connaître mieux que personne, non? Sinon, ils ne t'auraient pas choisi comme parrain pour leur fils unique!**

Le Remus d'une autre photo éclatait de rire en cherchant à atteindre le photographe qui le mitraillait. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

-**Tonks était quelqu'un de bien, Remus aussi, même si il était loup garou, il n'a jamais...**

-**C'est une chanson que Grand-mère vous a apprise?La suite, c'est "mordu personne ils étaient membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et sont morts à la guerre, en héros. Tonks détestait qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et Remus était très discret sur sa vie en règle générale."**, interrompit-il avec morgue.

-**Ben, c'est la vérité. Ils étaient comme ça.**

Leurs regards croisés. Harry paraissait bien vieux, maintenant. Bien triste aussi. Presque blessé. Ted lui, laissait sans le savoir ses cheveux se colorer de rouge-colère.

-**Quoi? Maman s'est tapé Papa à la pleine lune, c'était une dangereuse zoophile? Papa a mordu des gosses, et a fait endosser le crime à Greyback? Il a volé de l'argent à Mamy? C'est quoi le secret?**

**-Il n'y a pas de secret.**

**-Alors réponds-moi.**

**-Ta grand-mère n'aime pas qu'on te parle du passé. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, ça ne t'aide pas à avancer.**

**-C'est une simple question, Parrain, je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide détaillé du passé, et je ne vire pas à l'obsessionnel. Je veux juste savoir qui j'ai loupé**, cria-t-il un peu trop fort, en tapant du pied, ce qui fit dérailler le disque.

-**Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ils m'ont choisi pour être ton parrain**, capitula l'homme après un silence.** Je ne t'ai même jamais vu avant la fin de la guerre, si ce n'était en photo. Et je t'avoue franchement que je ne la regardais pas tous les soirs avant de m'endormir...**

**-Tes hypothèses?**

**-J'étais jeune. Mais mon espérance de vie était proche de celle d'un vieillard de 80balais atteint de la variole du troll. Ils ont peut-être pensé que c'était une autre façon de me manifester leur soutien... J'ai toujours voulu une famille, un filleul, c'était déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel.**

Ted hocha la tête, ses cheveux reprenant leur turquoise habituel.

**-Et Remus s'est peut-être senti obligé par rapport au passé. C'est un peu trop long comme histoire, elles vont nous appeler manger.**

**-S'il te plait.**

**-Ton Papa durant ses années de Poudlard était très lié avec trois autres gars. L'un d'eux était mon père. Des quatre, le tien est celui qui a vécu le plus vieux. Et je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, acheva Harry, en regardant ailleurs.**

Ted hocha la tête, méditatif. Son père riait toujours sur la photo-sans-sa-mère. Celle-la, il l'avait trouvé dans une des vieilles boites en fer de Mamymeda, et l'avait plus ou moins volée, sachant qu'elle n'entrait jamais là, à cause de sa fatigue à monter les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais osé demander qui prenait la photo. Peut-être le père d'Harry?

Son parrain s'était relevé, signifiant que la discussion était terminée.

Le dernier cours d'enquête du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire, renforçant l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans le passé de ses fantômes. Quelque chose qu'Harry savait. Que Mamy devait savoir aussi; ce qui expliquait sa tension et sa répulsion à laisser filleul et parrain seuls à seuls. Et à inviter les Potter.

Ginny se jeta sur eux, à peine arrivés en bas, l'air plus harpie que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blablabla anticonstitutionnel: Je suis absolument désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire paraître ce chapitre uu' La faute à la rentrée, aux cours, au devoir, à tout un tas de machins que je regrette! J'espère quand même que cette suite vous plaira (elle est un peu plus longue que les autres, je crois.. )_

_Dream' qui vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**-J'ai toujours détesté tes silences. Ils me rappellent que tu vas partir.****  
****-Tu n'as jamais voulu que je reste.****  
****-Je n'ai jamais voulu te retenir.**

**°o°O°o°**

-**Ah, vous voilà! Andromeda allait monter! Franchement, Ted, tu me déçois, tu dis toi-même qu'elle se fatigue vite et tu l'énerves en poussant ta musique à plein tube! **

**-Fous-lui la paix, Gin.**

**- Non, tu as toujours été trop laxe avec lui. Moi je dis ce que je pense, et je pense qu'il devrait éviter de la contrarier. **

**-Fais-moi plaisir et pour une fois, contrôle tes humeurs. Nous sommes en public, et j'aimerais vraiment éviter d'envenimer la situation. Alors s'il te plait, fais-nous un beau sourire, et allons manger, **_**Mon Amour**_**.**

Ted ne put retenir un sourire victorieux, en voyant son parrain moucher sa femme d'une seule réplique. Il n'avait jamais supporté que qui que ce soit se prenne pour sa mère. Surtout pas cette rousse moralisatrice.

**°o°O°o°**

Victoire mâchouillait son bic, toujours aussi attentive en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Son père lui avait souvent parlé du temps où c'était un fantôme qui enseignait cette matière. Il l'avait qualifié de "mortel", avec un de ses sourires carnassiers.  
Binns errait à présent dans la bibliothèque. Il avait réalisé qu'il était "dépassé par l'Histoire" et avait demandé qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant, plus au fait des évènements récents. Lorsqu'elle avait expliqué ça à son père, il avait tellement ri ..

Ted avait connu Binns en temps que professeur. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle ne ratait rien. Il était encore dans les murs de Poudlard, à l'époque... Ils avaient discuté dans la grande salle, dans le couloir est, et même un fois sur la rive du lac...  
A présent, il était ailleurs. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient séparés.  
Elle pensait à lui tous les jours. A chaque heure. A chaque minute. A chaque seconde.  
La cloche retentit, elle poussa ses affaires en vrac dans le sac bandoulière dernière mode que sa mère lui avait offert. Bientôt rejointe par Alexia et Megan, ses "amies" de toujours, elle avançait dans la foule vers le cours de Potion.

-**Et avec Shawn?** , s'enquit Alexia.

**-J'ai rompu. A 17ans, ils sont encore tellement immatures!**

**-Oh, ma chérie, ne m'en parle même pas... Il leur faut au moins 18ans. Là, ce sont de "vrais mecs"**

**-Clair. **

Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de lancer à Mathias Idniss des oeillades des plus séductrices. Victoire, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-**Tiens, Vic? Et toi, avec Ted?**, hasarda Meg.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, prenant un air faussement innocent.

-**Vous n'avez pas rompu, s'étonna son interlocutrice. Mais ça fait plus de trois mois, alors?**

Elle hocha la tête, en se tournant vers l'autre demoiselle. Un regard qui signifiait qu'aucun commentaire quel qu'il soit ne serait toléré.

Alexia replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Fille d'Angélina Johnson et de Anthony Goldstein, elle sentait monter en elle une pointe de colère.  
Non contente d'être une élève douée et préfète, Victoire, qui décidément portait bien son nom, était parvenue à capturer le coeur d'un des plus mignons éléments que Poudlard ait compté ces derniers temps.  
C'était certainement à cause de ses pouvoirs... Ou...  
Alexia aurait donné cher pour troquer sa peau noire, ses longues boucles pour les yeux bleus de Vic, son teint opalin, son sourire langoureux ou boudeur...  
Alexia aurait vendu son âme pour s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un regard amoureux de Mathias. Ou même de Farid, de Serdaigle. Ou de John, de Poufsouffle...

-**Tu as vraiment de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. En plus, Auror, ça doit être une situation parfaite... Ce qu'il faut de prestige pour quelqu'un comme toi... Ah, j'espère que mon prochain copain aura au moins autant de classe que ton chéri, ma grande, mais les temps sont durs pour les jeunes demoiselles... **, marmonna Megan en reprenant leur couplet favori.

Et Victoire se rangea avec elles, attendant "impatiemment" la venue de Slughorn pour leur cours de potion, sourire factice aux lèvres.  
Aujourd'hui, elles verraient le polynectar. Du moins, la théorie du polynectar. Ce qui était tout à fait lourd.

**°o°O°o°**

-**Tu vas encore bouder longtemps?****  
**  
Silence.

-**Gin, à ce stade, ce n'est plus puéril, c'est complètement con.**

Silence. Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, entre désabusé et exaspéré.  
La rousse, quant à elle, se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en ôtant les anneaux dorés de ses oreilles. Puis, par automatisme, elle saisit un des cotons démaquillants, qu'elle passa sur ses yeux, comme tous les soirs.  
Le survivant observait son refflet, accoudé à la porte. Heureusement, Lily dormait chez ses grand-parents ce soir. Il aurait détesté qu'elle assiste à ce genre de scène.

- **Si tu continues à prendre cet air pincé, tu vas finir fripée comme un pruneau**, soupira-t-il, utilisant son sourire d'ange en dernier recours.

Elle lui lança une oeillade assassine par le biais de la psyché, ôtant les dernières traces de rouge sur ses lèvres. Etrange... Avant Ginny comprenait son humour.

-**Je ne m'excuserai pas**, prévint Harry, en s'effaçant pour la laisser rejoindre leur chambre.

L'autre se dirigeait vers l'armoire, son peignoir pêche voletant derrière elle. Elle en sortit une couverture et une taie, qu'elle posa dans les mains d'Harry, en lui accordant une moue provocatrice.  
Harry laissa tomber les affaires, sans plus prononcer une seule parole, et l'écarta d'un geste très calme et très maîtrisé, avant de s'installer au lit.

-**Sors**.

Lançant son peignoir au pied de celui-ci, le survivant, dans son pyjama de coton bleu, lui lança un regard angélique.

-**Je suis dans mon lit.**

**-Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne dors pas avec moi ce soir.**

-**Bien sûr, **_**mon Canard**_**. Tu verras, notre canapé est vraiment très confortable**, susurra-t-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

La fille Weasley cilla, indignée, empoigna ses affaires et descendit, visiblement furieuse. Harry secoua la tête, consterné par leur comportement, et éteignit la lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette blasé.  
Le plafond, représentant un paisible ciel nocturne, était de composition moldue. Il n'était guerre passionnant à regarder des heures durant.  
Sauf si on pensait à autre chose...  
A Albus par exemple. Et sa lettre d'annonce, qui ne tarderait sûrement pas. Le papa poule s'inquiéta un instant. Son fils ressemblait énormément à l'enfant que lui-même était. Beaucoup plus que James... Ils les aimait pourtant également. Mais James était plus débrouillard, plus fort de caractère, il tenait ça de ses grands-pères.

Ou à Teddy. Harry savait que si Andromeda apprenait qu'il avait parlé des maraudeurs à son filleul ... il serait persécuté, ou peut-être même maudit. Les soeurs Black n'avaient jamais été connues pour leur tendresse. La moins traditionnelle de celle-ci lui vouerait au mieux une rancune éternelle. Et probablement pas à tort.

Le survivant soupira, croisant les bras sur son torse. La lune de leur ciel était pleine.  
Il se redressa, dégagea de son encolure une chaîne d'or fine, à laquelle pendait une petite clé. Hésita, en caressa les contours... Finit par se relever, sans bruit, et reprendre son peignoir. Il quitta la chambre, s'immobilisa dans le couloir, se détendit en entendant Ginny marmonner au rez-de-chaussée. .. Glissa furtivement jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit une autre porte, déboucha sur un vieil escalier et finalement, se retrouva face à deux des trois pièces inutilisées de leur maison.  
La chambre de Regulus. Et sa destination du soir: la chambre de Sirius.  
Il s'approcha de cette dernière, entra. Ses pieds nus accrochèrent la poussière des parquets, sans qu'il y prête attention. Comme toujours, quand il se trouvait là, il sentait sa gorge se nouer.  
Le parfum de Sirius avait depuis longtemps déserté la pièce. De même que son grand rire tonitruant. Mais pour son filleul, ça n'avait aucune importance. Cet endroit restait Son domaine. Ses bannières couvraient les murs. Les motos de Ses rêves. Les photos. Les fanions. A lui. A Son souvenir. Il était un intrus, dans ces lieux., un vulgaire spectateur...  
Il passa à nouveau ses doigts noueux sur la petite clé d'or, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait accroché un éclat de lune... Jolie ironie qui se reflétait sur le blason des Rouge et Or.  
Un sourire triste sur le visage, il secoua la tête. Le tiroir était toujours fermé. Evidemment.  
Il recula, sentit un frisson lui caresser l'échine, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Refit le chemin inverse dans le plus parfait silence. C'est l'insomnie qui tint compagnie à ses idées noires, cette nuit-là.

**°o°O°o°**

_"Cher Papa, (et chère Maman, si comme je m'y attends elle lit par dessus ton épaule),_

_Vous allez vous marrer. Enfin, non. je pense plutôt que Maman va marmonner des "Oh, mon dieu!" et empêcher Lili de lire, et que tu vas secouer la tête de manière désolée, Papa, mais bref._  
_Il s'est passé quelque chose (non, Albus n'est pas mort, j'ai encore tout mes doigts et Fred ne s'est pas lancé dans la coiffure ou les teintures) mais en fait, la chouette d'Albus est malencontreusement décédée._  
_Mon petit frère a voulu vous envoyer sa lettre d'un coin plus discret (tout le monde sait que la volière est saturée le jour qui suit la répartition des premières années) et évidemment, il ne savait rien de l'existence du Saule Cogneur. Sa chouette non plus, si j'en crois ce qu'il en reste. Il l'a chopé en plein vol. Et voilà._

_Il est relativement choqué, mais il va s'en remettre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas encore de nom. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de vous envoyer moi-même nos lettres, ce qui explique l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe actuelle._

_Oui, c'est Vic qui m'a relu, et je donne raison à Maman quand elle dit que les Frenchies sont des péteux. Elle m'ordonne d'envoyer à Ted -bêrk- ses plus tendres affections (et pire encore, mais cette partie, elle ne la relira pas... donc je laisse libre cours à votre interprétation) _

_J'hésite à gâcher votre suspense en parlant ici de la répartition d'Albus, mais comme je suis un enfant "charmant" je vais laisser à mon petit frangin son moment de gloire. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre "dévoué intermède" au moment de l'envoi des bonbons, hein ( j'aime surtout les dragées surprises... et vous, vous aimez mon humour ravageur)_  
_J'espère que Lili ne s'ennuie pas trop, toute seule... Que Maman est sage, et que au bureau, tu as de moins en moins de travail. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a encore fait son speech à ton propos. Il dit que jamais le taux de mage noir arrêtés n'a excédé l'actuel. Il dit que nous sommes entrés dans l'Âge d'Or. _  
_Il dit qu'à son avis, et si tu le veux, tu parviendrais à devenir Ministre de la Magie._  
_(Il dit aussi que j'ai clairement hérité de ton talent. Je soupçonne ce type de vouloir intégrer le service des Aurors d'ici l'année prochaine. Méfie-toi de lui, c'est un cireur de pompes.)_

_Tu savais que le Choixpeau a renoncé à chanter?_  
_Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça plus mal, vu que nos assiettes sont plus vite remplies, mais certains des plus vieux élèves ont paru choqués. Enfin..._  
_J'ai pensé à toi en mangeant de la tarte à la citrouille. Tu avais raison, ça parait répugnant, mais ce n'est pas mauvais. _  
_La semaine prochaine, j'essayerai d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Dis, Pa, tu penses que c'est mieux d'être batteur ou poursuiveur? Parce que bon, l'attrapeuse, c'est la capitaine de l'équipe, Alexia Goldstein, et je ne pense pas qu'elle me cèderait sa place. (Surtout depuis que la bombabouse qui était destinée à Peeves a dévié dans sa direction)_

_Voilà, je pense que je vais arrêter ici, je suis déjà à la bourre pour le cours de Slughorn. Il m'aime bien, il ne va sûrement pas faire de remarques, mais quand même, je préfère que les autres ne me prennent pas pour le chouchou..._  
_A bientôt,_

_James S. Potter_

_Cher Papa (je préfère que Maman ne lise pas derrière ton épaule)_

_Tu avais raison. Les livres avaient raison. Poudlard est magnifique. Vraiment.__  
__Durant la traversée, on a pas vu un tentacule de Calamar, heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler vraiment avec Hagrid, mais je t'ai promis, alors je le ferai. Demain, j'ai aussi cours avec Neville. Je préfère éviter de lui dire bonjour quand même -s'il te plait, ne le dis pas à Maman- surtout que c'est un des seuls cours que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentards._

_J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Je suis très fier. Rose est à Serdaigle. Elle en est très contente.__  
__Nous avons beaucoup de cours ensemble. __  
__Je t'aime fort,__  
__Albus_

**°o°O°o°**

La serre numéro 1 contenait les plantes magiques les plus courantes et les moins offensives du monde des sorciers. Neville Londubat, professeur depuis bientôt 5ans, prenait très à cœur l'entretien des lieux, ainsi que son aménagement.  
Lorsque les première année découvraient l'antre du botaniste, ils étaient généralement frappés de silence. De fait, un micro climat à tendance tropicale, dans leur chère école, avait de quoi surprendre.  
Aujourd'hui, Neville allait rencontrer les Gryffondors et Serpentard. Il les entendait déjà arriver, prenant place autour de la table de travail centrale, couverte de mousses diverses.

-**Bonjour à tous. Je suis Monsieur Londubat, et je suis ici pour vous enseigner la botanique. **

Une salutation tonitruante lui répondit, alors qu'il balayait la salle des yeux. Les rouges et or, plutôt concentrés, souriaient, ou s'échangeaient entre eux leurs impressions. Les Serpentards...  
Comme toujours, paraissaient blasés, et ennuyés à l'idée de passer deux longues heures à étudier des choses aussi stupides que les Mimblebus Mimbletonia. Super. Il était bien décidé à les faire changer d'avis.

-**Commençons par un petit exercice d'identification. Accio, plants n° 18 à 44**, ordonna t'il.

Devant chaque élève se plaça un pot de terre cuite, d'où dépassait une petite pouce vert tendre.

-**Qui a une idée de ce que c'est?**

Une main nonchalante se leva à moitié. Elle appartenait à une des gamines en vert et argent.

-**Oui, Mademoiselle..? **

-**Nott. Leïa Nott, Monsieur. Ceci est clairement, si on en croit la tâche blanche caractéristique du bas du pied, un Sopranus Afarensis en pleine santé. **

Le professeur ne cacha pas sa surprise, en hochant positivement la tête.

-**5points pour Serpentard. Et qui peut me dire ce qu'est exactement qu'un Sopranus Afarensis?****  
**  
Silence. Avant que ne se lève la même main. Cette fois, avant de donner la parole, le professeur observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas sans rappeler Hermione. En plus froid. En plus maîtrisée. En mieux coiffée.

-**Le Sopranus Affarensis, ici, nain, est une plante que l'on a découvert en Europe de l'est, sous la surface terrestre. Une fois des réserves de photons faites, absorbées par le corps pâle de la plante, cet herbacé peut illuminer toute la nuit durant les jardins où il est planté. Il a aussi la faculté d'attirer les moustiques, qui se collent à son corps vert avant d'être dissous par l'acide qu'il sécrète. **

Neville acquiesça, accordant 10points à Serpentard, et répéta le résumé plus lentement, afin que les autres élèves puissent prendre note.  
Il effectua aussi un changement, de deux pots sur trois, de façon à ce que des fougères rouges et des fleurs argentées soient visible pour tous.

Il reconnut de loin Albus, le fils d'Harry, qui jetait un coup d'œil à la plante rouge posée devant lui, puis à la fleur de cristal liquide, que contemplait son vis-à-vis blond.

-**Qu'est-ce?**

Deux mains, cette fois.

**-Oui, Monsieur?**

**-La plante rouge c'est un Tartattum, non?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est un aliéné. L'autre aussi.**

**-Développez**; miss Nott.

-**Le rouge, je pense que c'est un croisé fougère moldue et sanglantis dépravatoris. Une variété créée par Madame Chourave... Propriétés curatives et amaigrissantes, non?**

**-10points Serpentard**, répondit laconiquement Neville,** Et l'autre?**

Silence. Leïa secoua négativement la tête, conservant son regard supérieur.  
Une main pâle se leva finalement. Elle appartenait à un autre Serpentard... Qu'il reconnut sans trop de difficultés. Il tourna la tête, mal à l'aise, calant finalement son regard sur Albus.

-**Une idée monsieur Potter?**

Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules, en contemplant plus sérieusement la plante.

-**... Non.**

**-Bon. Monsieur... Malfoy, je suppose?**

Une oeillade sombre lui répondit, alors que l'enfant baissait la main, en acquiesçant. Neville retint un haussement de sourcil en constatant le peu d'expression du regard, tellement neutre qu'il en devenait gênant.

-**Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître le nom latin. Chez nous, on appelle ça une **_**Fleur du Mal**_**.**

-**Et qu'est-ce donc?**

**-C'est un leurre. Une structure de diamant renfermant du mercure liquide. Dans lequel on lance un sortilège impardonnable, ce qui explique les frémissement discrets des feuilles. C'est une arme. **

**-Continuez**, souffla le professeur en croisant les bras.

-**Ce sont les décorations les plus coûteuses du monde. Nous avons l'honneur de posséder une vingtaine d'exemplaires dans notre jardin d'hiver.****  
**  
Neville retint cette fois un rictus ironique. L'héritier laissait le sien prendre de l'ampleur, mais son regard restait de glace. Il compléta la réponse, soucieux de ne pas tâcher sa réputation d'homme juste, en accordant 10 points au jeune homme.

-**Monsieur? Il y a donc des gens qui sont autorisés à lancer des sortilèges interdits?**, demanda Albus d'une voix basse.

-**Non. Ces sortilèges ont été totalement et définitivement abolis, même pour leur utilisation en horticulture. Actuellement, un plant de ces merveilles coûte plus de gallions qu'un appartement dernier chic à Près-au-Lard. Leur commerce est d'ailleurs plus ou moins prohibé, surtout quand les acheteurs appartiennent à une... certaine classe de personnes.**

Thorn vit clairement le coup d'oeil discret que le professeur de Botanique leur lançait. ...? Les sangs purs? Encore à cause de ces histoires de guerre? C'était indignant! Il jura à voix basse, et Scorpius hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Ses yeux gris glissèrent ensuite vers Leïa. Elle haussa les épaules et le nez, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter et qu'elle réfléchissait.  
Le sourire reprit sa place. Façade parfaite.

- **Excusez-moi, Monsieur Londubat?, **commença la jeune fille, angélique. **Qui a inventé cette.. oeuvre d'art?**

-**Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit d'Helena Serdaigle.**

**- Etrange, je croyais les Serdaigles artistes et femmes de sciences, mais pas de destruction.**

**-C'est avant tout, comme vous l'avez dit, une oeuvre d'art. A la mort d'Helena, sa fille, Rowena Serdaigle a recréé trois plants, le premier qui a pris racine sur la tombe oubliée de la jeune fille disparue avec la fondatrice et son diadème. Les deux autres ont été transférés dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils ont été récupérés par des scientifiques souhaitant les étudier, et les reproduire. Ils n'en retrouvèrent qu'un, devenu dès cet instant une des 10 merveilles du monde antique. Les reproductions n'ont jamais atteint la magnificence du premier exemplaire redécouvert...****  
****Les descendantes sont toujours appelées Fleurs du Mal de nos jours, à cause de ce que les hommes en ont fait.**

-**Quels hommes?**

Neville se mordit les lèvres. Lui qui avait toujours détesté l'Histoire de la Magie...

-**Les ambitieux, je suppose, mais vous seriez plus informés en posant la question au Professeur d'Histoire. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, un des sorciers les plus célèbres ayant fait mauvais usage de ces merveilles est Gellert Grindewald. **

Albus tiqua, releva les yeux. Quand Viktor rendait visite à Tante Mione ou Papa, ils les entendaient souvent murmurer ce nom. De même, quand l'amie bizarre de Maman venait prendre un thé, et évoquait les souvenirs...  
Scorpius lui ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer à Leïa un de ses plus beaux sourires, que la jeune fille ne lui rendit pas, signalant que ce qu'il faisait de la réponse de Neville lui était égal. Parfait.

-**Durant la période où il était allié à Albus Dumbledore?**, s'enquit-il, à son tour angélique.

Neville se mordait l'intérieur des joues, maintenant. Il connaissait ces sourires, c'étaient ceux des pièges dans lesquels les adultes tombaient à pieds joints. Typiquement serpentard. Typiquement Malfoy...

-**Et bien... je ne sais pas trop...**

**- Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien**, répondit le fils Potter, les joues rouges. **Il n'aurait jamais employé de telles armes.**

-**C'est vrai**, renchérit une autre demoiselle des Gryffondors. **Mon père dit qu'énormément de mensonges sur le compte de Dumbledore ont été écrits, mais que c'était un grand homme, le Plus Grand sorcier depuis les fondateurs.**

Les sourires s'accentuèrent. Mentalement, Neville pesta contre les parents de ses élèves actuels. Surtout les Sangs Purs, ça allait de soi. Il était d'ailleurs totalement désespérant de constater à quel point leurs enfants étaient déjà manipulateurs et pervertis par les Vieilles Pensées. Frappant dans les mains, il écrasa dans l'oeuf le débat stérile qui se profilait.

-**STOP. Vous parlerez de ça en cours d'histoire de la magie si ça vous amuse, mais ici, nous sommes réunis pour parler des plantes, de leur vertus et de leurs venins . Reprenons, que pensez-vous de...**

**°o°O°o°**

**-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé, le cours de Bota?**

**- Sans commentaire.**

**-Quoi? Neville a dit à tout le monde qu'il était là à ton dernier anniversaire?**

**-Chuut, Rose!!**

**-Pardon. Donc?**

**-Les Serpentards sont pires que ce que je croyais.**

**- Et les Poufsouffles?**

**-Ca parle, et ça parle, et ça parle et que "j'ai horreur des insectes" et que "ça fait cromagnon, les longues barbes"... **

**-Les blaireaux portent bien leur sigles, quoi... **

**-Ouais. Et tu t'es fait des copains?**

**-Tu sais.. Les "copains" je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. J'suis simplement le frère de James et le.. fils du héros. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont sympas, ou pas, avec moi. Et moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir une cour à mes pieds à cause de ma famille.**

**-C'est quand même dingue que tu ramènes toujours tout à ça...**

**-Laisse tomber les copains, Rose, je t'ai toi, et ça me suffit.**

**°o°O°o°**

_Le 2/09_

_Grand-mère,_

_Comme promis, tu es la première personne à qui j'envoie la chouette.__  
__Me voilà à Serpentard. La salle commune est comme je l'imaginais...__  
__L'ambiance est comme je l'imaginais. Il ne me reste qu'à faire mes preuves.__  
__Je te remercie pour ton cadeau d'arrivée, il m'a vraiment touché.__  
__La musique de ton piano me manque déjà. Je m'exercerai, pourtant, tu verras. A la Toussaint, tu seras impressionnée par mes progrès!__  
__Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré le dernier professeur. _

_Je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'année scolaire sera correcte, mais je déplore que tu aies refusé que Papa et Maman m'envoient à Durmstrang. Je suis sûr que là-bas, au moins, j'aurais été traité par le corps enseignant comme il se doit selon mon rang.__  
__Je partage le dortoir "Poison" avec Thorn et Derkan O'Ryan -un sang pur irlandais- il y a aussi deux déchets, conciliables. Je ne l'aurais toléré, autrement.__  
__J'ai retrouvé Leïa Nott, et Elisa, également. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elles, parce que mis à part pour les pique-niques d'été, on les voit rarement en société. Enfin, correction, on voit rarement Leïa, et elle est très discrète. Elisa, il y a difficilement moyen de ne pas la voir... Elle ressemble assez bien à sa grand-mère, que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs._

_J'ai aussi rencontré certains héritiers aux poils roux, identifiés facilement comme étant des Weasley. Très laids, d'ailleurs. J'en croise assez peu, la plupart de mes leçons étant communes avec les Poufsouffles (ô joie... )__  
__Il n'y a qu'en cours de botanique que j'ai à croiser des Gryffondors. Merlin soit remercié, j'ai échappé à leur maison de fou.__  
__J'ai aussi croisé le cadet des Potter. Mais franchement, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de le mentionner plus longuement. Je déteste quand tu fronces le nez, ça te vieillit._

_J'espère que pour toi, ça va mieux, et que Maman est parvenue à trouver le thé au gingembre que tu aimes tant... Que le jardin d'hiver est toujours aussi sublime, et que je ne te manque pas trop. A ce propos, mentionner que ta lettre est passée avant celle de Papa et Maman serait superflu... Tu sais à quel point Maman aime croire que j'ai toujours autant besoin d'elle qu'avant.__  
__Avec toute mon affection, _

Piu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour ce qui est des critiques, j'en attends toujours avec plaisir


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas répondre à vos reviews de façon directe uu' Mais sinon, je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à poster ce chapitre...

je vous remercie énormément de me suivre, et je vous souhaite un bon moment :D

* * *

**-Et si, un jour, ils apprennent...? **  
**-Tu partiras pour la dernière fois.**  
**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai tort?**

**°o°O°o°**

**-Le choixpeau ne chante plus, selon James. Tu imagines, même lui a renoncé à la paix des maisons. Bulle a été envoyé à Gryffondor, et la semaine prochaine nous saurons si James a hérité de tes dons en Quidditch. Ah, et la chouette de Bulle est morte. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu lui fasse un mot d'encouragement, le pauvre, il doit se sentir seul... Rien à voir, et notre fille?****  
**  
-**Dans une heure j'irai chercher Lily chez Maman.**  
**  
****-Fut-ce une réponse?! Halleluja, Merlin, nous voilà sauvés, ma femme reparle!**

La rousse frappa la table du plat de la main, ses yeux soulignés d'eye liner plongés dans ceux de son mari, qui, assis, soutenait son regard, en replongeant ses lèvres dans le café brûlant.

**-Harry James Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais je veux que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de supporter tes stupidités.**

**-Relax, Gin. On appelle ça de l'humour anglais.**

**-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi! **

**-J'ai 41ans. pas 13, et même à nos enfants tu ne parles pas comme ça.**

**-Je devrais peut-être, quand on voit ce que deviennent les êtres dont tu t'occupes!**

**-Quoi encore? Ted est un garçon très bien, je lui confierais ma vie et celle de toute ma famille sans aucune crainte! Tu ne vas pas encore me sortir le couplet comme quoi il te déteste, sang de Gobelin!**  
**  
****-Non seulement ton incapable de filleul ne serait arrivé à rien sans toi, et il profite encore et toujours de ce qu'il a à offrir, je ne serais pas surprise, si demain il te demande une maison, ou une rencontre avec ses parents par l'intermédiaire d'une de tes précieuses reliques!**

**- S'il me demandait un appartement ou d'être son garant je le ferais. De toutes façons, il s'agit de mon argent et je le donne à qui je...**

**-Et même, ce n'est pas ça mon problème. Tu ne me dis plus rien en ce moment tu te caches dans ton bureau, dans tes journaux, tu me rabaisses en public, on ne sort plus tu...**

-**Waw, fais une liste, Gin,à ce stade je ne suis plus!**

Les larmes perlaient dans les yeux bleus de sa femme, dont la magie fit imploser une dizaine d'assiettes.

**-Si tu te comportais un peu moins comme une gourde!**

**-Une gourde?! Moi? Moi je suis une gourde?!**

**-Parfaitement. Une cruche, une potiche!**

**-Tu sais ce que tu es Potter? Un crétin de machiste, un pauvre pantouflard, un...**

**-Un pantouflard? La semaine passée j'étais en Inde pour les beaux yeux d'un mage noir présumé et... !**

**-Excusez-nous...**

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, tout deux furieux, et un même choc électrique leur secoua l'échine quand ils reconnurent Arthur Weasley et Lili, qui lui tenait la main.

**- J'ai préféré vous redéposer la petite...**

**-Oh, Papa... **

**-Viens ma chérie, je veux mon bisou...**

**-Arthur, vous... un café, peut-être, vous êtes tout pâle**, tenta Harry, sans grande conviction.

-**Non, non, merci Harry, je.. pense qu'il est préférable pour moi de retourner au Terrier. Molly a été mordue par un de ces affreux gnomes hier, et la plaie s'est infectée... Je vous remets Lili la Tigresse, elle a été très sage. Et désolé d'être entré sans frapper.**

**°o°O°o°**

**Le 2/09**

_Chère Maman,_

_  
__Me voilà réparti à Serpentard, comme prévu par Papa.__  
__Le château est magnifique, et les cours jusqu'ici intéressants, de même que mes amis...__  
__J'ai la chance d'avoir dans mon dortoir deux autres sang purs, dont Thorn, qui te transmet ses respects.__  
__Je te remercie vraiment pour ta gentille attention, grâce à toi, je me sens un peu plus "à la maison"__  
__J'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes, et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai regardé dans la salle commune. Effectivement, derrière la sculpture d'atharcite représentant notre emblème, il y a un double fond. je retournerai voir ce que tu y as caché dès ce soir._

_Le préfet actuel s'appelle Epitaph Macnair, il serait peut-être judicieux d'inviter sa famille à ta prochaine fête, ou au moins partie de Bridge. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un préfet ait l'occasion de me gêner dans ma scolarité pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'une rancœur sociale._

_Je pense beaucoup à toi et à Papa, j'ai hâte de voir les vacances arriver pour pouvoir profiter à nouveau de votre présence, et visiter ce petit village américain dont tu m'avais parlé cet été... __  
__Comment allez-vous, au manoir? L'elfe est toujours aussi sage et actif? Grand-mère se montre-t-elle moins intraitable? Papa a toujours autant de travail? Je suis l'évolution de l'affaire de son client, par Gazette interposée, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'entendre parler de l'audience et imiter ce procureur..._

_Je t'ai, comme promis envoyé cette lettre dès que possible, et en priorité -cependant il serait chic de ta part de ne pas vexer Grand-mère en le lui disant, tu sais qu'elle aime être le centre des attentions de chacun, et à quel point je l'adore- mais ce n'est pas le plus important:__  
__tu me manques terriblement, Maman...__  
__Avec toute mon affection, _

_**Piu-piu**_

**°o°O°o°**

**-Dis, Papa?**

**-Quoi Lily-puce? **

**-Ce matin, tu avais fait une bêtise?**  
**  
****-... Non, mon cœur. Mais Maman avait mal dormi, c'est pour ça qu'elle criait beaucoup.**

**-Ah... J'ai regardé Peter Pan, avec Pépéthur... Le Papa il arrêtait pas de crier tout le temps. La maman, elle était gentille. Elle voulait que Nana reste à l'intérieur, mais le Papa pas.****  
****On pourrait avoir une Nana, dis?**

**-Nana... Ah, la chienne... Oh Lily...**

-**Mais elle nous mettrait au lit! Elle nous empêcherait de faire des bêtises! Elle rangerait nos chambres...**

**-Un vrai chien ne fait pas ça, Choupinette... Et puis, on a déjà tellement d'hiboux...**

**-Mais c'est plus gentil, un chien.**

**-...**

**-S'il te plaiiiit... Je lui donnerais à manger! Je l'emmènerai se promener dans le jardin... Dans le parc aussi, mais pas sous la pluie! Et même, je le brosserais! On l'appellerait Carpette et... Oh, Papa, t'es triste?**

**°o°O°o°**

Andromeda astiquait les porcelaines anciennes sur le buffet de la cuisine, ce qui était chez elle un signe d'excellente humeur. Ted prit son courage à deux mains, serra son corps amaigri dans ses bras, et la petite vieille s'immobilisa, avant de se laisser bercer par son petit ourson préféré -qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir une taille de grizzli.

-**Toi... Tu as sûrement quelque chose à te reprocher.**

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire amusé, et pouffa dans le cou de sa grand-mère.

-**Quand tu étais petit, dans ces cas-là, tu ne pouvais pas empêcher tes cheveux de verdir...**

Ted cette fois redevint plus sérieux, sachant pertinemment que ses cheveux étaient verts en ce moment.

**-Parle-moi de Maman...**

**-Ces temps-ci tu ne demandes que ça... **

**-Mamy, elle me manque. **

**-A moi aussi, Teddy... tu ne peux pas imaginer**, souffla la vieille dame.

Sentant la volonté d'acier faiblir un peu en sa faveur, le jeune homme murmura un s'il te plait, sur le ton que Vic appelait "tout sucre".  
Andromeda acheva d'épousseter sa cafetière, et se dégageant des bras de son petit fils, s'assit à la table de la cuisine, l'air lasse.

-**Ta mère était un petit arc en ciel dans notre vie, à ton grand-père et moi... nous l'avions appelée Nymphadora, mais pour une raison qui aujourd'hui encore m'est obscure, elle préférait se faire appeler "Tonks" Elle était métamorphomage depuis sa naissance, et ni Ted ni moi n'avons jamais su avec exactitude si le visage que tous lui conaissaient était bien le sien, et non un masque. Elle aimait la vie, ta mère, et l'intensité. Enfant, il fallait des heures pour parvenir à la mettre au lit. Des heures de courses, de cache-cache... Et puis, adolescente, elle a rencontré d'autres sorciers, et a été envoyée à... Gryffondor, comme toi, si ma vieille cervelle ne me fait pas défaut. Elle a à peine croisé mon cousin, d'ailleurs, tant mieux, ce garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Pas plus que son frère, Sirius, mais c'est une autre... ah, si tu veux, il me reste des photos d'elle, à ton âge... **

**-Je sais, Mamy... Je les ai souvent regardées**, avoua Teddy avec une moue d'excuse.

La peau de la vieille dame se chiffona, signe de contrariété.

**-Je dois encore savoir autre chose sur tes fouilles dans ma chambre?**

Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres. Elle n'était pas aussi furieuse qu'il l'imaginait, cela impliquait peut-être qu'il en droit de lui parler plus ouvertement? Ils étaient deux adultes, après tout, et ils pouvaient discuter réellement...

**-Oui... J'ai vu que tu avais une photo de mon père, aux environs de ses vingt ans, dans une autre boite. Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui à cette époque... **

**  
****-Je n'ai pas connu ton père avant que Nymphadora ne nous le présente.**

**-Mais que tu aies cette photo, ça veut dire que tu le connaissais un peu, non?**

**-Non.**

Silence. Le ton ne supportait aucune réponse. La vieille dame acheva son café, la bouche pincée, les traits tirés. Ted soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, déçu.  
**  
****-Alors c'était dans les affaires de Maman? Et tu l'as trouvé après, en te débarrassant de leur appartement?**

**-Je ne sais plus, mon chéri. J'ai la mémoire qui déraille, et ce n'est qu'une vulgaire photo... J'aurais juste préféré que tu me la demande.**

Il hocha la tête. Le ton faible qu'employait sa grand-mère le déroutait. Mamymeda avait toujours été une femme "forte", et si son dos s'était courbé avec les années, elle restait une grande dame, à la volonté inflexible, et très énergique... Pas une petite chose fragile, recroquevillée dans ses châles, qui tentait de conserver un air fier, oscillant entre tendresse et mépris. Ca sonnait trop faux... Ou au moins, trop différent.

-**Alors ça ne t'ennuie pas que je demande à Parrain? **

-**Si je te disais "si" je n'empêcherais rien, de toute façon,** souffla t'elle, en se relevant. Puis, passant une main dans le bas de son dos, elle secoua la tête, battit des cils, et replaça finalement une mèche courte derrière son oreille.**Maintenant, espèce d'ingrat, tu vas laver toute la vaisselle qu'on a en retard, et me faire le plaisir de tondre la pelouse. Ce n'est plus une maison, ici, c'est la brousse. Allez, au boulot, ça t'évitera de dépenser mes gallions en salles de sport pour ton entraînement d'auror. Et que ça saute!**, clama t'elle en tapant dans les main, enjouée.

**°o°O°o°**

_Ma petite Bulle de savon,_

_Maman et moi sommes très fiers de toi. Nous l'avons toujours été et le serons toujours. (Je ne lui ai rien dit pour Neville, parole d'Homme)__  
__Je m'attendais à une lettre plus longue.. je me rappelle, James nous envoyait de vrais romans au début de son séjour à Poudlard, il décrivait tous les portraits, tous les plafonds, toutes les armures... Au point que nous avions l'impression de revivre notre scolarité au Chateau...__  
__La maison est bien vide sans toi, tu sais? Lili s'ennuie beaucoup, et Maman fait beaucoup trop à manger, par habitude. Mais bon!__  
__Raconte-moi, mon grand! Qui est dans ton dortoir? Quels cours te paraissent intéressants? Est-ce que James se comporte bien avec toi? Et comment trouves-tu ce professeur d'Histoire de la Magie (lorsque j'étais étudiant, ce cours était vraiment mortel -Merci professeur Binns - est-il plus passionnant?)__  
__De mon temps, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne s'entendaient pas trop. J'espère que depuis, ça a changé! _

_J'ai entendu parler de l'accident de ta chouette, tu n'en parles pas, mais... Enfin, j'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop mal... Si tu veux, à la Toussaint, pour ton anniversaire, on ira choisir un autre animal, toi et moi?__  
__Je t'aime très fort, et Maman aussi_

_Papa_

**°o°O°o°**

Le département des mystères bruissait de monde en ce mercredi 9 septembre, et pour cause. Le Magenmagnot était réuni pour une audience, qui, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune importance politique, encombrait les esprits depuis 18 longues années. Le Président, Berbertot Gremlinns, assisté par l'ensemble des jurés avait pour but d'enfin classer cette affaire. Depuis maintenant près de 3heures qu'ils étaient réunis, avait été exhibées toutes les preuves, appelés tous les témoins, et évoqués tous les problèmes éthiques que posait l'affaire.

-**...Je conclurai, Messieurs les jurés, en vous rappelant l'article 406 du code sorcier, qui stipule que tout être doué de magie, quel qu'il soit, a le droit à son intégrité et au respect, ainsi, ces articles parus dans le Chicaneur à l'encontre de mon client sont...**

**-Objection. Monsieur le président, l'article 406 dont parle mon client ne peut s'appliquer à ce cas de figure. Nous souhaiterions rappeler à la cour que Xénophilius Lovegood est rédacteur en chef d'un journal de couleur politique marquée, et que la liberté de la presse...**

**-Monsieur le président**, reprit Drago Malefoy, visiblement consterné, **que Le Chicaneur ait et soit toujours un journal prônant la marginalisationbien qu'il ait pris une part active à la Résistance ne l'autorise cependant pas à outrepasser ses droits.**

**-Poursuivez, Maître**, répondit calmement l'homme replet qui présidait à la Cour.

-**Mon client, Monsieur Macnair aurait effectivement dû hériter d'une haute somme d'argent, venant d'un coffre appartenant à son frère, abattu à la guerre. Dans l'article qui nous concerne actuellement, Monsieur Lovegood parle "d'argent noir" "d'héritage maléfique qui devrait revenir à la société en dédommagement de ce que l'ex propriétaire a commis" et signale que "personne ne sait ce que ces monstres cachaient dans les banques." pour finir par "Allons-nous laisser les mangemorts se transmettre fortunes et maléfices?".****  
****Membre du Magenmagnot, je vous le demande: Doit-on toujours payer les crimes du passé? Les conséquences des actes d'un sorcier mal tourné ont-elles le droit de priver un honnête citoyen sorcier, qui n'a jamais approché ou usé de magie noire, même durant l'Epoque Trouble?****  
****Cela fait 19ans, Messieurs, que Hiacynthe Macnair attend patiemment vos délibération, et un dédommagement venant -non pas de Xénophilius lui-même, ceci n'était pas une affaire personnelle- mais du Chicaneur, pour diffamation à son encontre. **

**-Objection, Monsieur le président! On ne peut appeler "diffamation" le contenu de cet article tant que le coffre du défunt n'a pas été fouillé et contrôlé par une expertise.**

**-Objection retenue. Maître Malefoy?**

Drago se releva, avança au centre de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Malheureusement, les gobelins de Gringotts, qui sont assurément les experts les plus qualifiés pour satisfaire votre requête, suivent à la lettre un règlement ancestral. Mon client étant un homme conciliant, il accepterait une expertise de la cour, si toutefois elle revenait aux frais de son accusateur. Débourcer 2222 gallions une expertise dans le but de prouver à la Cour que mon client n'a aucune mauvaise intention à l'encontre de la société parait paradoxal. Surtout lorsqu'il a signé dès le troisième jour de sa quête un document -Accio pièce numéro 421- que voici. "Je soussigné, Hiacynthe Macnair, m'engage -si toute fois mon défunt frère possédait dans son coffre un objet s'apparentant de près ou de loin à de la Magie Noire- à le porter au Département des Aurors, pour une désactivation dans les règles, et s'il le faut, à une destruction du bien en question."****  
****Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Cette comédie a assez duré, autorisez mon client à entrer en possession de son bien, à prouver à tous sa bonne foi, et arrêtons de perdre notre temps. La Presse à idées est une bonne chose, tant qu'elle respecte les lois.****  
****Néanmoins, un abus comme celui qui nous a amené à rassembler ici autant de monde, et durant autant de temps, mérite une sanction, qui, selon l'article 306 d, est "une amende de 6543 gallions en faveur de mon client, à cela on ajoute les dédommagements pour le coût du procès, et les frais de Notaire qu'a dû assumer mon client, ce qui revient à une somme de 34 567 gallions et 7 mornilles. Dérisoire, pour une rédaction aussi prestigieuse que le Chicaneur, qui est actuellement le journal le plus lu du monde Sorcier.**

Petit regard de l'avocat de la défense au procureur. La demoiselle se mordait les lèvres. Comme prévu, elle avait oublié ce document non officiel, signé des années auparavant. Comme prévu, elle ne pouvait contester ouvertement son résonnement. Les yeux gris du blond couvrirent l'assemblée. Le président relisait calmement le document, la moustache frémissante. Bon signe.  
Hiacynthe le fixait, les yeux brillants.  
**  
****-Je n'ai rien à ajouter, votre Honneur, Medames Messieurs les jurés. Si Madame la procureur souhaite ajouter quelques mots, je n'ai absolument aucune.. objection.**

**°o°O°o°**

Elisa rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune, un peu en retard, comme toujours... Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur arrivée à Serpentard. (répétition salle commune) Pour l'héritier Malfoy, Poudlard s'avérait plus intéressant de jours en jours. D'abord, grâce à Leïa.  
La demoiselle était une arme de destruction massive voilée derrière une apparence d'intellectuelle angélique: ses mots tranchants comme des lames de rasoir, son esprit était affûté, ses yeux froids et décidés, et ses colères menaient inéluctablement à des vengeances cuisantes, calculées pour blesser là où ça faisait mal. Très mal. Et Leïa semblait pleine de colère. Qui servait ses intérêts voyait en elle une alliée parfaite, efficace et pourtant douce, silencieuse, à qui on pouvait parler. De moins, il l'espérait.

Ensuite, grâce aux jumeaux.  
Thorn était rafraîchissant, usant de trésors d'humour pour conquérir sa place, calmer ou attiser des conflits, tout en se protégeant de tous. Il était calme, une force de caractère tranquille, qui savait rester en retrait quand il le fallait, et... vu le nombre de mauvais coups qu'il avait déjà orchestré sans jamais récolter le moindre blâme, Scorpius pouvait affirmer qu'il était un manipulateur au moins aussi redoutable que lui. C'était devenu son meilleur ami.  
Elisa, plus exubérante. Déjà très séduisante malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait jouer des sourires, des grimaces, et si ses remarques étaient souvent futiles, ce n'était pas un problème. Avec ses faux airs de garce écervelée, Elisa leur assurait une popularité montante, une information rapide de tout ce qui se passait au château, et était un faire valoir non négligeable.

Enfin, grâce aux pions.  
Les pions, c'était les autres première année de Serpentard. Utiles, à leur manière, avec qui il fallait jouer, avec un mélange de politesse et mépris. Grand-mère disait qu'un prince n'était rien sans admirateurs et intrigants à ses cotés. Rien. Son cercle de connaissances utiles s'étendait donc de jour en jour, et il aimait se savoir fort en étant entouré.  
Ensemble, ils étaient l'équilibre parfait.

Grand-mère disait aussi qu'un prince ne pouvait éprouver sa gloire qu'en affrontant ses ennemis. Qu'il fallait les choisir valeureux. Que c'étaient eux, le véritable faire-valoir. Et qui faisait un meilleur ennemi que le clan Potter Weasley?

Leïa lui donna un coup de coude, silencieuse, indiquant du menton un point éloigné dans la grande Salle. Un gamin qui filait vers la bibliothèque, accompagné d'une rouquine.

-E**lle est venue le chercher**, expliqua Elisa, en nouant plus soigneusement le nœud de cravate de son frère. **Elle vient toujours le chercher. Il est plutôt mauvais élève, et elle, il semblerait qu'elle soit brillante. Elle l'aide en Métamorphose tous les matins, si j'ai bien compris. Il semble qu'il ne soit doué qu'en Histoire de la Magie et en Potion. Enfin, je veux dire que le reste n'est pas fiable, ses parents connaissent personnellement Monsieur Londubat, et le Domestique. Pour le reste, il semble qu'il soit moyen-correct. En tous cas, pour un Potter, il est décevant.**

Scorpius sentit son sourire s'accentuer. Il remercia Elisa d'un regard, s'amusa du clin d'œil qu'elle lui renvoyait. Décevant... Oui, c'était le mot.

-**Il ne mérite même pas que tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il est, Scorpius, souffla Leïa. Il peut servir à injurier son nom, mais en dehors... Son frère me parait plus intéressant. Plus puissant.**

-**Tu es totalement mégalo. Si, si, je t'assure, tu aurais pu être une Mage noire en puissance, mais on ne veut pas ça, n'est-ce pas. On éblouit, on passe pour des gentils, histoire que les efforts de nos familles respectives ne volent pas à l'eau. Et à côté de ça... On s'amuse.**

**-En attendant, je signale à sa majesté que vu ses talents en métamorphose, elle aurait également tout intérêt à prendre des cours particuliers, pour pouvoir narguer son nouveau joujou,** rétorqua t'elle avec son sourire angélique.

Scorpius éclata de rire, en même temps que les autres.  
Epitaph, en retrait, écoutait le petit groupe comploter joyeusement. Il souriait, philosophant silencieusement au sujets de ces enfants. Il se reconnaissait en chacun d'entre eux. Un peu. Il ne pouvait retenir un sourire cynique en contemplant Scorpius. Ca, c'était du Malefoy, pure souche. Du mordant, de l'ambition, un sens inné de la diplomatie, et en même temps une étincelle de défi (ou de mépris)dans le regard.  
Si peu d'innocence dans les yeux. Enormément d'espoir, mais aucune douceur, aucune futilité.  
Il tourna la tête, cherchant le vis à vis idéal. Le petit Potter, dont on avait tant parlé, à son arrivée. Où était-il?  
Pas à côté d'un de ses cousins roux. Ni de la cousine blonde, qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Le sourire d'Epitaph disparut, se transformant un rictus haineux. Weasley tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction, sous l'invitation de sa voisine insignifiante.  
Elle lui fit un signe moqueur de la main, faisant pouffer ses amies. Epitaph sentit ses joues rougir et au lieu de détourner les yeux lui envoya un baiser à distance, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser la préfète des Rouge et Or, qui haussa les sourcils avant de se retourner, et de lancer un quolibet à son propos. Sûrement.  
Il ne pouvait pas intéresser Victoire Weasley. Evidemment. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Son corps, tout au plus. Et encore.

**-Et bien, on drague Rousse Décolorée?** susurra Donatella, à ses côtés.  
**  
****-Non... J'entretiens la lutte. Cette année, Serpentard a 10 points d'avance sur Gryffondor, je vais augmenter l'écart, et ce sera une célébration pour notre Noble Maison.**

**-Oh, je vois... Donc tu la dragues en espérant augmenter le score de Serpentard. Bon plan, cher ami.**

**-Tu es jalouse.**

**-Tu n'es pas assez sexy pour ça. Evite cependant de draguer cette fille même pour rire, si tu souhaites que nos fiançailles se maintiennent. Et laisse-moi m'occuper de creuser l'écart, cette année, Gryffondor sera dans le gouffre, c'est une parole de Sang pur,** répondit-elle en lui caressant le creux du cou du bout des doigts. **Je ne voudrais pas me chercher un autre affreux philosophe en phase de devenir richissime.**

-**Je t'aime aussi.**

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, je peux certainement m'améliorer encore :)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ce retard monumental uu' en fait, l'ordinateur sur lequel mes fichiers fictions a été envoyé en réparation, et gardé en otage... Mais passons, c'est maigre comme excuse.

Alors voilà, chapitre pour vous faire patienter, je mettrai probablement le dernier totalement écrit en ligne après ma session d'examens...

J'vous envoie des bisous, merci pour vos encouragements ^o^

Dream' qui file

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**- Parfois, tu me donnes envie de vomir.**

**-Tu ne me détrompes pas?  
**

**-J'aimerais vraiment mieux...**

**°o°O°o°**

**-Ca va, toi?**

Harry hocha la tête, en buvant une gorgée de café brûlant. Hermione était sa meilleure amie depuis des années. Elle était également celle de Ginny, et c'était bien ça le problème, lorsqu'il était question de confidences.

-**Harry...**

-**D'accord, Lily a une nouvelle idée tenace, elle veut un chien. Mais tu sais comment je réagis, avec ces bêtes, depuis... 'fin. Tu sais.**

Elle hocha la tête, tournant et retournant une des mèches folles qui s'échappait de son chignon faussement strict. Elle n'était pas convaincue, il le savait.

Elle lança un mhhh analytique. Signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

-**Lily a toujours eu des lubies courtes. Pour son anniversaire, dans deux mois, sa marraine préférée lui offrira un furet. Enfin, si Ginny et toi êtes d'accord. Mais c'est petit, un furet, et c'est gentil.**

-**Oh, ça ne me poserait aucun problème. Mais Ginny trouve que ça pue. Tu te souviens, elle a fait le même coup quand tu as proposé un cochon d'inde et un lapin. Nan, la vérité c'est qu'à part les créatures créées par Ron ou mieux, par Fred du temps où il était en vie... ce sera non à coup sûr.**

Hermione fouilla son sac, en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, qu'elle entama sans ajouter le moindre mot. La mèches tournaient plus vite entre ses doigts.

**-Tu fumes, toi?**

Elle haussa les épaules, tout en allumant sa cigarette. Son regard signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Le survivant ne put retenir un sourire enfantin, prendre Hermione en faute était une opportunité qui ne se présentait que très rarement.

**-Il le sait?**

**-Il détesterait. Mais on parlait de toi, là. Ne change pas de sujet avec moi... Alors?**

**-Andromeda m'a envoyé un hibou. Elle dit que Ted devient fouineur. Qu'il viendra me voir. Elle me demande de rester discret. Je n'ai pas envie d'être discret.**

Hochement de tête, mèches tournantes, cendre qui tombe. Elle pensait peut-être à autre chose ; ou pas. Une petite ride était apparue sur son front.

**- Fais ce que tu penses juste et correct. A la limite, laisse-le poser des questions, ça t' évitera peut-être de parler de ce qui gêne Madame Tonks. **

**-Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui gênent Andromeda.**

**-Si tu veux que je te donne un avis constructif, il faudrait m' expliquer la situation. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, ça fait 15ans que tu n'en parles à personne, mais je maintiens que les secrets de famille sont malsains.**

Un ange aux accents de nicotine passa, durant lequel Hermione acheva sa cigarette, en agitant de l'autre main la cuiller dans son thé trop chaud. Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, avait achevé son café et regardait les moldus défiler sur les trottoirs de Londres. Le temps était encore très doux pour la saison, les terrasses des cafés étaient bondées. Les enfants se courraient après en t-shirt. les parents avaient l'air pressé, ou joyeux. Certains se tenaient la main... les plus jeunes, évidemment.

**-Ginny m'a dit que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous bouffer le nez, en ce moment**, finit par lâcher Hermione.

-**Et?**

**-Et rien. On est amis, je me suis dit que tu pourrais vouloir en parler.**

**-Non.**

Silence éloquent. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Le survivant soupira, et déchaussa ses lunettes, l'air absent, feignant de les nettoyer.

**-C'est une broutille, avec Gin. Ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on en parle, merci Mione, mais je ne me vois pas évoquer ça avec sa meilleure amie.**

**-Tu n'en discuteras pas avec Ron non plus. Tu n'en parleras avec personne, en fait. **

**-Puisque je te dis que c'est ridicule. Ce soir, je l'invite au restaurant et ce sera oublié.**

Première gorgée de thé citron. Hermione grimaça, chassa définitivement la mèche qui la gênait.

**-Elle pense que c'est plus grave que ça, Harry. Je te le dis, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Elle est une amie proche, mais je n'ai pas vécu avec elle ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Si tu me dis que c'est passager, que ça va s'arranger, je te crois, et je ne pose plus de questions. **

**-Je le dis. Et toi, Ron? Hugo?**

-**Hugo se sent seul, sans Lily. Et Ron travaille beaucoup, avec Georges, il ne manque pas de créativité. Et ça va**, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire de femme politique qui glaça le survivant.

°o°O°o°

Hiacynthe Macnair attendait, dans le salon bleu du Manoir Malefoy, en compagnie de sa femme, et de Pansy Parkinson, qui, décidément, avait une conversation exquise. Les murs, recouverts de quelques couches de papier de soie, reflétaient la douce lumière du soleil, de même que les divers objets de nacre et d'ivoire, sciemment placés dans la pièce.

Aucune trace de poussière sur la moquette immaculée, aucun désordre. Tout était à l'image de la très noble famille résidente : parfait.

Drago fit enfin son entrée, portant lui-même les coupes de champagne. Bien sûr. Exiber ses elfes devant les invités était terriblement inconvenant.

**-Cuvée des Anges, le meilleur champagne sorcier que vous pourriez trouver, **susurra-t-il**, en présentant à chacun sa coupe. **

Il s'assit en suite à la droite de sa femme, et leva son verre, bientôt rejoint par les autres.

**-A nous!**

**-A vous, Monsieur Malefoy. A vous.**

**-Mais non, mon ami. C'était votre affaire, je n'ai fait que plaider.**

**-Au contraire, noyer le poisson pendant 19ans, en sachant pertinemment qu'un document comme celui que vous m'avez fait rendre accorderait à notre famille des sommes astronomiques, que cette affaire serait on ne peut plus médiatisée... C'était réellement un coup de maître !**

Drago ne put retenir un petit rire, que Pansy identifia comme plein de suffisance, et de fausse modestie. Son Drago restait toujours la même teigne manipulatrice, et avide de compliments. Peut-être même plus encore qu'à l'époque de leur adolescence.

**-Simplement de la collaboration entre avocat et client, et peut-être une touche de calcul, au plus, je vous assure, Madame Macnair.**

**-Et la façon dont vous avez coupé le sifflet à cette petite... sang de bourbe!**

Narcissa Malefoy entra alors dans le salon, vêtue de sa sempiternelle tenue sombre, un châle drapé autour de ses trop frêles épaules. Les invités se levèrent à son entrée, ce qui étira sur son visage un sourire en diagonale, le même que son fils.

**-Permettez que je me joigne à vous afin de fêter votre succès... **

**-Pansy, voudrais-tu aller chercher un verre à ma mère?**

Pansy acquiesça, s'éclipsa quelques secondes, avant de rejoindre le petit groupe, et tendre une coupe à sa belle-mère, qui n'aurait pas dû descendre, si on en croyait le médecin. Qui définitivement n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Qui avait une classe folle, et une incroyable façon de mettre les invités à l'aise, surtout si on tenait compte du fait qu'elle ne les connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

-**Merci ma chérie, souffla Narcissa, **avant de demander des détails sur la façon dont cette "gourgandine hystérique" avait été mouchée par son fils.

**-Voyez-vous, Dame Malefoy, la petite était visiblement une insulte que le Magenmagot nous faisait. Une sang de Bourbe pour défendre les intérêts de ce vieux fou de Xéno Lovegood! Toute jeune en plus...**

**-N'exagérez rien**, souffla Drago, qui tenait à ce qu'on ne diminue pas son mérite, **elle devait avoir 35ans facilement, et si j'en crois ma femme, elle aurait déjà subi un lifting à Saint Mangouste.**

**-Mmmmh... Vous avez sûrement raison. Autrement dit, une femme d'expérience, mais assez jeune pour défendre ses affaires bec et ongles. Une véritable harpie qui n'arrêtait pas de vociférer ses "Objections" à tout va.**

**-Je pense que je commence à cerner le personnage... une parfaite sang de bourbe. **

**-Oh oui, l'illustration la plus formidable de ce que pouvait être ces punaises de parvenues... On ne devrait pas les autoriser à prendre des postes hauts placés, ces...**

**-Tempère-toi, Hiacynthe, mon amour. Il faut vivre avec son temps, et actuellement, personne n'est en mesure d'empêcher les Sang de Bourbes d'exercer. Sans quoi, ils seraient tous balayeurs de rues**, cracha la très honorable Betina Macnair.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête. Lucius aurait aimé ces gens... Elle en était sûre.

Elle but une autre gorgée de champagne, animant les discussions de quelques remarques bien placées, appréciant les traits d'esprits de Pansy.

Leurs invités s'amusaient, c'était l'essentiel.

Tout à coup, elle sentit sa main trembler, se félicita d'avoir vidé sa coupe, qu'elle posa sur la table, en tâchant de paraître naturelle.

Le paraître était essentiel... Et une Black ne tremblait pas en public.

°o°O°o°

-**Dis Papa?**

**-Oui? **

**-C'est bientôt?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Qu'Albus et James reviennent et qu'on fait la fête chez Tonton Ron avec Hugo?**

Harry sourit , posant un baiser tout doux sur le front de sa petite merveille, qui se glissa un peu plus confortablement sous les draps. Il la vit remonter les couvertures sur son nez, s'amusa de l'accord entre la couleur du tissus et les yeux azurés...

**-Bientôt. Plus que deux semaines et demi... , murmura t'il en replaçant un épis qu'ils avaient placé au même endroit. Soit encore 18fois dodo.**

Les sourcils de la fillette se froncèrent, ça semblait bien long, à 6ans, 18 fois...

Pour Harry, ça paraissait plus dérisoire. 18 nuits. C'était ce qu'il avait passé à se demander quand arriverait la lettre de Ted ou plus simplement, si Ginny quitterait la chambre d'amis...

-**J'ai envie qu'Albus me fasse un bisou.**

-**Il t'en envoie plein dans chaque lettre**, mentit-il avec son sourire rassurant, **il dit qu'il les met dans l'enveloppe et que, quand Maman les ouvre, ils s'envolent dans la maison... regarde, il y en a un là?**

**-Où ça?**, cria la petite fille en se redressant, les yeux pétillants.

-**Regarde à droite... Non, l'autre droite, Choupinette! Là!, **chuchota-t-il, en agitant sa baguette, qui laissait apparaître un papillon aux ailes irisées dans la pièce. **Il ne faut pas crier, Lily-jolie, ou le bisou aura peur...**

-**Mais j'en vois jamais, la journée**, souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-**C'est normal. C'est des bisous secrets, ils se cachent... celui-la, il brille parce qu'il est magique et que tu l'as appelé. Couche-toi, il se posera sur ton cœur et tu feras de très beaux rêves...**

La petite fille s'exécuta, un grand sourire d'anticipation rivé sur le visage. Le papillon de poussière s'approcha, Harry prolongea le jeu en le laissant tourner un peu, puis le dirigea vers le corps de sa benjamine, où il disparut en étincelles rouges et vertes.

-**T'as vu Papa? J'ai pas crié et il est venu... **, chuchota la voix que le sommeil rendait pâteuse.

-**J'ai vu... dors bien, maintenant**, répondit-il en se redressant.

Il se retrouva face à Ginny, appuyée au chambranle, qui regardait le sol... Se sentit nu, comme souvent quand il était surpris par quelqu'un d'étranger au monde qu'il créait pour ses enfants.

Il passa devant elle en silence, vit qu'elle n'entrait pas; lui en voulut pour ça...

Un bisou du soir, c'était quelque chose de précieux. Une maman même en colère ne devait pas oublier ça, selon lui..

Il alla à la salle de bain, se déshabilla, avant de se diriger vers 'l'armoire à pyjama" et d'en ressortir cette horreur d'ensemble en flanelle brune qu'il aimait tant.

-**Harry?**

Il la regarda à travers le miroir, devinant sous son peignoir la robe de nuit en coton blanc.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Eteinte. Comme tout le reste.

Il la vit nettement s'approcher, sentit bientôt ses mains qui se glissaient autour de son dos, suivie de la joue de sa femme.

-**Quoi?**

**-Pourquoi je suis toujours à la limite de ton univers? **

**-Tu...**

**-Dis-moi que je pourrai y entrer, un jour... **

**-Je ne...**

**- J'en peux plus. Je t'aime, tu sais. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je t'assure que j'essaye... Dis-moi que j'ai raison de m'accrocher pour nous. S'il te plait...**

Il n'y avait plus que son visage dans le miroir. Putain, ce qu'il devenait vieux...

°o°O°o°

-**J'y suis arrivé !!**

Albus sauta au cou de sa cousine, à qui il colla une bise claquante sur la joue.

Son sourire jubilatoire accentuait encore l'étrange éclat de ses yeux menthe...

Elle savait de quoi il parlait, bien sûr. La note de métamorphose. Il avait dû battre Scorpius. Avec un peu de chances, il avait aussi pu rattraper le Serpentard en sortilège. Ses efforts en faisaient un bon élève, finalement.

-**Tu vois: Maman avait raison: l'assiduité au travail est toujours récompensée.**

**-Mais de quoi tu...? Ah, non ! Je ne parle pas des cours... Ca, je savais que je pourrais le faire! Non, j'ai réussi, je te dis... !! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui fermer son caquet de vipère et...**

Albus tourna la tête, poussa sa cousine préférée jusqu'à une salle vide, en ferma la porte, et dans l'ombre du local mal éclairé, ses yeux paraissaient plus flamboyants que jamais.

-**Alors?!, **s'impatienta-t-elle, inquiète malgré tout.

- **J'ai le mot de passe qui sera utilisé dès le retour des vacances, pour leur salle commune, Scorpius va morfler,** ricana-t-il, avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. **Il verra ce que ça fait de s'attaquer à un Potter!**

°o°O°o°

Le train siffla une dernière fois, avant d'entrer en gare...

S'ensuivit une cohue de sorciers, un bruit monstrueux de machineries, de parents qui retrouvent leur progéniture, de progénitures qui présentent leurs nouveaux amis...

Victoire avançait, seule. Elle n'était pas censée rentrer, elle le savait. On ne l'attendait pas, elle le savait aussi.

Il y avait dans son sac à dos, quelques vêtements de rechange, suffisants pour le jour suivant. Elle hésita, appuyant son regard sur divers Moldus... finit par demander un taxi, qui arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sentait le tabax froid , le vieux cuir tanné, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance... Pas vraiment.

Arrivée dans la ruelle choisie de Londres inutile, elle s'approcha de cabine téléphonique, sous le regard appuyé du chauffeur. Lui ignorait qu'il s'agissait de l'accès au Ministère et que là-bas, un bâtiment abritait les aurors en formation. Ted.

Et qu'elle était revenue juste pour lui.

Il ne fallut qu'une heure pour que leurs cours s'achèvent.

Elle le vit sortir, reconnaissable aux mèches turquoises qui striaient ses cheveux. Au blouson de cuir noir qu'il portait sur l'épaule, au sourire que d'ordinaire, il lui réservait.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, il regardait un autre gars, aux yeux en amandes, aussi sombres que sa peau.

Elle hésita. Venue pour éclaircir la situation, avant toute chose, elle se sentait de trop à présent. Imprévue, non-désirée. Après tout, il riait sans elle.

Victoire, après seulement deux mois, avait encore du mal à sourire loin de lui.

Pourtant, elle l'appela. Test. Il se tourna vers elle, incrédule d'abord, puis s'avança pour la serrer fort contre lui, la faire tourner une ou deux fois...

Elle lui en voulut de sentir aussi bon, d'éclater de rire...

Ils rejoignirent un parc, loin "des salles de cours, en période de pré-session d'examens, Vic', t'imagines même pas les mauvaises ondes..."

A cause de la rancune que l'absence de nouvelles lui avait inspiré, la jeune fille refusa sa gauffre chaude d'un "merci sans façon" qui sonnait un peu trop comme une claque. Le silence s'installa alors, sentait le sucre de la gauffre qu'il portait à ses lèvres, et les plaintes du vent dans les branches déjà dénudées...

-**Tu ne m'as pas écrit.**

-**Toi non plus**, répondit-il, en froissant le papier tâché de graisse.

-**Je... **

Il l'embrassa, sa main libre se glissant dans les cheveux pâles de sa petite amie...

Le baiser s'éternisa, reléguant les silences au loin...

Les reproches viendraient... plus tard, certainement. Quand ils auraient le temps de se battre puis de se pardonner.

-**Je... chez toi ce soir?, **finit-elle par murmurer, entre deux baisers.

- **Ca tombe bien. Mamy est partie en Ecosse, comme chaque année.**

Ted sentit la jeune fille se serrer davantage contre lui, voler un baiser dans son cou, et oublia, pour un temps au moins, tout ce qui ne s'apparentait pas à un sort de transplanage pour deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-Tu te souviens vraiment de tout?**

**-Je crois. La neige.. la culpabilité dans tes yeux.**

**-Déjà?**

**°o°O°o°**

Harry Potter scrutait le quai de la gare, visiblement aussi impatient que sa cadette. Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait pour les calmer, assomer le premier avec la seconde ou simplement leur lancer une des remarques acerbes digne de Molly Weasley elle-même. Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas au rendez-vous, ce qui accentuait encore son malaise. Rares étaient les sorties qui s'organisaient sans eux... Parce qu'avoir Hermione a ses côtés, c'était pour Harry un moyen de céder une part de l'attention qu'il succitait toujours. Après tout, la Ministre des relations du monde magique était aussi appréciée qu'avant-gardiste, Quant à Ron, il avait le pouvoir de détendre les atmosphères les plus tendues; usant et abusant de cet humour représentatif de la boutique Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient que trois. L'ex-star de Quidditich, son héroïque mari, et leur dernière création en date. Le trio de l'étrange qui attirait le regard de la moitié des sorciers présents au moins. Et Harry qui se comportait comme un enfant devant une sucette... restait à espérer qu'il n'y avait pas une "Rita Skeeter" dans le coin, où elle sentait le gros titre: "Le monde magique en danger: Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, pris d'une crise d'épilepsie sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 "

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle compléta son idée par un "Entouré de sa grognasse de femme, la très célèbre Ginevra Potter, et d'une enfant dont on pourrait soupçonner qu'elle est illégitime, puisqu'elle n'a rien pris de lui, Harry Potter a subitement été pris de convulsions dûes au stress -peut-être des informations en primeur sur la scolarité, surement désastreuse, de son dernier fils?- que notre photographe à su immortaliser pour vous. Nous avons pu recueillir sur les lieux de nombreux témoignages allant de la Vieille-à-chapeau-qui-rapelle-Madame-Longdubat, à..."

Elle tourna la tête, cette fois franchement amusée, à la recherche d'un autre témoin potentiel pour son "article"... et croisa le regard de son mari. Réalisa qu'il venait de lui prendre la main.

Il la croyait surement aussi impatiente que lui de retrouver la marmaille... Elle ne pouvait pas nier; elle était vraiment heureuse à l'idée de récupérer ses garçons deux jours de suite. Mais elle serait surement ravie de retrouver le calme de la maison, après coup. Enfin... Au moins, il lui prenait la main.

-**Ah!! Ils arrivent!! Lily-puce, regarde, tu vois le train? Il y a tes deux zouaves de grand-frères dedans!!**

**°o°O°o°**

Scropius arriva à la gare, s'amusa de la brume qui hantait le quai, dévorant les murs et colonnes de style. Le ciel très noir de Londres filtrait mal dans les vitres sales... Halloween serait magnifique, cette année.

Les bougies léchaient les carreaux des lampions ancestraux, et leur éclat sauvage se reflètait en imbrobables dessins sur le visage des gens..

Son père paraissait moins pâle. Sa mère plus farouche... ils ressemblaient davantage aux portraits de la grande gallerie. Il s'avança fier -comme un Malefoy- et vit un sourire éclairer leurs visages. Fait notable, tant il était rare de voir Drago ébaucher un rictus sincère en public...

Parce que forcément, le couple Malefoy n'attendait pas seul. Il y avait aussi les Zambini, les Nott... Il sentit quelque chose en lui se refroidir, parce qu'il savait qu'on attendrait ça de lui. Il n'y aurait pas de câlins, de mains sur ses épaules, de bisous-esquimaux avec sa mère... au plus, une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient en public, avec tout ce que ça impliquait, il devait paraître fort. Grand. Noble. Comme eux. Se redresser.

-**N'oublie quand même pas de respirer, Scorpius**, ironisa Leïa, avec un sourire nargueur.

Sourire qui trouvait échos sur les lèvres du blondinet lorsqu'il vit Elisa incliner la tête devant ses parents, et prendre cette expression docile de poupée fragile. Tout semblait tellement artificiel, surfait...

Poussé à l'extrême, peut-être pour ne pas tomber totalement dans l'oubli...

Parce que même Leïa, malgrés ses grands airs, faisait sa référence, et souriait avant de se placer entre ses parents.

Il vit son père replacer discrètement une des boucles échapées de la coiffure de sa fille, et son amie baisser les yeux, comme prise en faute.

Il salua poliment, constata qu'Elisa était déjà en train de raconter ce qu'était le chateau... sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, la serrer avec douceur.

Il releva la tête croisa le regard de celui-ci, se sentit grand et important.

-**Excusez-nous, mais... Narcissa nous attend au manoir, avec une tonne de surprises pour ce jeune homme**, glissa Pansy, avec un petit rire distingué.

La conversation durerait encore un peu... le temps pour les adultes de planifier des rencontres...

L'héritier tourna la tête, chercha parmi la masse compacte une trace d'émeraude...

Juste pour savoir comment Harry Potter saluait ses fils, à leur retour. Si Albus se tenait droit.

Juste pour comparer, et se demander ce que ça aurait été, de naître de l'autre côté.. N'en eut pas le temps. ll entendit le "crac" qui caractérisait les transplanages, et l'espace d'une seconde, sentit son estomac se contracter... Là où il se trouvait, à présent, même les paons étaient blancs.

Le hall d'entrée du manoir sentait la canelle, le pain d'épice et le café.. Dansaient dans l'air les notes de musique d'un vieux piano à queue, ébauchant un improbable "Clair de lune".. les notes d'une malédictions aux accents de douceurs. Le tout effacé par le parfum de sa mère, lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

-**Mon p'tit Piu... **

Le plus étrange, c'était surement de constater qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, et un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres... qu'il se sentait bien. Qu'il pouvait redevenir "lui".

**°o°O°o°**

Ted cambra les reins, les yeux mis-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes... Ivre du parfum de sa petite amie, de ses lèvres, de ses gestes... Le souffle rendu court et bruyant par cette distance, qui s'amenuisait entre eux par a-coups...

Ses mains parcourraient le velour des formes de Victoire, arrachant soupirs, appels, souffles hâchés...

Captant ça et là un battement de coeur affolé, un frisson, un spasme...

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, pour une torture plus rafinée, qui affolait d'autant plus leurs corps mêlés...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse repartir en arrière, agenouillée sur les hanches de celui qu'elle aimait, chatouillant le torse de celui-ci du bout des doigts...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sa main à ses hanches, qu'elle ne puisse retenir un râle, qu'il se fasse violence pour prolonger ces moments, où les cheveux blonds s'égarent sur la poitrine offerte de la jeune fille, où il l'entend gémir des mots qui n'ont de sens que pour elle...

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'accélère, que leurs souffles erratiques les étouffent... que garder les yeux ouverts devienne impossible, tant l'intensité de l'instant les égarait...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un derniers coup de rein les achève, et que tout s'efface entre les draps défaits.

L'ultime murmure du jeune homme ressemble à un "je t'aime" trop rauque avant qu'un baiser unisse leurs lèvres, puis qu'elle se laisse glisser, dans ses bras...

Il sentit la bouche de la jeune fille mordiller son cou, finit par tourner la tête vers elle, dès qu'un peu de souffle lui revint.

Elle avait encore les joues rougies, et ce petit air entre canaille et timide...

Un sourire trouva sa plasse sur les lèvres du métamorphe, qui joua avec une mèche de cheveux blonds...

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?, **finit-elle par demander, les yeux brillants.

**-Ca m'a manqué... Je ne réalisais pas.**

**°o°O°o°**

James avançait, la mine renfrognée. Ses mèches acajou artificiellement ébourrifées s'applatissaient déjà à cause de l'humidité de ce fichu train à vapeur.

Même Fred semblait tenir ses distances, aujourd'hui. Les colères de James, plutôt rares, étaient réputées pour être terribles, et déployée sur la première victime qu'il pouvait trouver. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Ce n'était plus de la rage, c'était un trouble bien plus dégradant, un mélange d'amertume et de honte. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, lui, allait devoir annoncer un échec.

Et quel échec: Il ne serait pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch!

Il s'agissait de retrouver des mots un peu plus délicats que ceux employés par Alexia Goldstein. Ceux qui passaient et repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête: **"Mais qui m'a foutu une nouille pareille?! Tu te crois où; dans l'équipe des Blaireaux?! Mais c'est pas possible, quelle bande d'abrutis! Oh, Numéro 4? Pour le rodéo, c'est chez les moldus, tu me débarrasses le plancher!"**

Déshonneur cuisant. Même si Victoire lui avait longuement expliqué qu'Alexia ne pensait pas un tiers de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, que c'était la responsabilité du dirigeant, qu'il se devait de comprendre, et de travailler davantage pour l'année suivante... Qu'il n'était pas une nouille même pas digne des blaireaux, une espèce de cow-boy moldu abruti qu'on chassait. Malgrés tout, ça restait la honte totale. Surtout qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et qu'il avait vu Albus voler. Par hasard, peut-être. Mais ça aussi, c'était frustrant. Il avait été parfait, harmonieux, délicat.

Pourtant, l'accueil que lui firent ses parents n'avait pas changé. A croire qu'Albus avait su tenir sa langue sur ce cuisant échec. Ou qu'il avait oublié. C'était surement ça... Même à cet instant, d'ailleurs, il semblait ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le vague, vers un recoin en retrait, peut-être plus obscur.

-**Et comment vont mes petits hommes**?, s'enquit Ginny, pendant qu'Harry essayait d'embrouiller Lily, qui venait de souligner à son frère qu'elle avait eu tous ses bisous, mais qu'elle n'en avait vu qu'un.

-**Mais si tu le dis à tout le monde sur le quai, Lily-puce, tu penses bien qu'il ne t'en enverra plus des "secrets", mais des sur papier, comme tout le monde.**

-**Tu crois?!, **répondit la petite, visiblement horrifiée par sa gaffe, et qui se plaquait les deux mains sur la bouche.

-**Oui. Mais là, ça va. Personne ne t'as entendu. Mais, chut, hein, maintenant! On écoute tes frères.**

-**Ca va, 'Man**, répondirent-ils d'une même voix, éteinte pour l'un, rêveuse pour l'autre.

**-Je vous ai connu plus bavard... James? Et le Quidditch?**, reprit-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

**-Ben...**

**°o°O°o°**

**-Mais vas-y!**

**-C'était pas une bonne idée. **

**-Mais si!**

**-Nan, j'te dis. Jonas, on rentre.**

**-Tu n'y vas pas?! Alors j'y vais moi-même.**

**-Arrête! Tu vois bien qu'il parle avec ses fils. Tu ferais bien de parler au tien plutôt qu'à... Shit! Chealsey!**

**°o°O°o°**

**-"Ben" quoi? Tu n'as pas sû être poursuiveur? C'est sûr que c'est un post très en vue...**, soupira la rouquine, à qui ça rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Albus et Rose avaient détourné les yeux au moment où James avait commencé à rougir des oreilles. Pour la demoiselle, c'était ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils, simplement à cause d'un refus: le sport, de toutes façons, elle n'y avait jamais rien compris. Pour Albus, c'était une mise à mort dans les règles, et l'agonie de son frère. Et il n'aurait pas dû éprouver cette satisfaction à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul qui décevrait.

**-Non, en fait..., **tenta de répondre James.

**-Excusez-moi, euhm? Harry Potter...?**

Le sus-nommé tourna la tête vers l'arrivante, passablement agacé d'être toujours abordé de cette façon par ceux qu'il appelait "les fétichistes". Blonde, plutôt sveltes, elle avait un look sportif, très moldu. Pas le genre habituel.

**-Lui-même.**

**-Ah!! Je le savais! Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je me doute bien que vous avez envie d'intimité avec votre famille... Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous parle. Vous voyez, là-bas, l'homme qui... a l'air horrifié, avec sa main sur le front? C'est mon mari!**

Ca y était. Cette fois, Ginny en était convaincue, ils étaient tombés sur une cinglée. La dernière en date, il y a deux ans, avait présenté son fils à Harry Potter et avait demandé qu'il lui embrasse le front, comme pour le protéger. Mais cette fois, ça allait beaucoup trop loin, elle ne laisserait pas son mari embrasser cet énorme type. Même s'il la menaçait d'un de ses poings.

-**Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça me concerne**, soupira Harry, qui tâchait de rester le plus poli possible.

-**Vous ne le reconnaissez pas?Il faut dire qu'on change beaucoup en vingt ans!! Cessez de faire les idiots, et approchez, vous deux! Je m'appelle Chealsey, et voici mon fils Jonas, **acheva-t-elle, triomphante, en désignant un préadolescent qui n'en menait pas large.

Le colosse qui s'approchait devait bien avoir une tête en plus que le survivant. Il avait ne carrure impressionnante qui le rendait intimidant, ainsi une chemise hawaïenne dépassait de sa parka, et une teinte rose-cochon, sans doute due à la gêne d'avoir une femme aussi cinglée.

C'était le verdict de Ginevra.

Pour Harry Potter, les choses différaient sensiblement. Il avait effectivement déjà vu ce type. Ses cheveux coupés drus, et si clairs. Ses petits yeux enfoncés... Cette masse imposante de muscles ne pouvait que rappeler...

-**Dudley...?**

James ne connaissait pas de Dudley. Mais sur le coup, il devient bien dire qu'il se sentait l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ou au moins sa femme, pour la diversion. En revanche, Albus connaissait bien Jonas Dursley, Serpentard de première année, qui faisait partie du dortoir de Scorpius Malefoy. Il avait eu la joie de voir qu'une plante de la serre numéro 1 lui avait explosé à la figure, et qu'en revanche, il avait des dons en métamorphose. Ils se lancèrent un regard mi belliqueux mi curieux.

-**'Lut, Harry**, répondit celui qui méritait plus que jamais son surnom de Big D.

Chealsey tournait la tête de l'un à l'autre, persuadée qu'elle allait assister à une étreinte magistrale! Après tout, sa famille avait quitté l'Australie, au moment où Jonas révélait ses dons de sorciers. Dudley avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il aille dans l'école anglaise, et pas ailleurs. Surement pour revoir le cousin Harry Potter, et se raconter leurs vies depuis leur séparation! Son Dudley avait toujours été très pudique sur ses émotions, et ne lui avait jamais parlé de son cousin, sans doute par peur de paraître faible devant elle...

Mais c'était plus gênant, il ne se passait rien. Pas un mot. Les deux hommes se fixaient, et les poings de Dudley se crispaient régulièrement, comme s'il devait faire un effort sur lui.

-**Comment vont Oncle Vernom et Tante Pétunia?**

**-Alors tu as eu des enfants? **, s'exclama le moldu en même temps, ce qui provoqua un petit rire nerveux chez lui.

-**Oui, **répondit Harry. **James, Albus, et Lily.**

Il hésitait à interroger plus clairement sur la situation... Dudley avec une sorcière. C'était comme marier un loup avec une brebis.

_Ou une Louve avec un ex-cochon_, se reprit-il.

-**Papa a frôlé l'infarctus quand j'ai annoncé qu'on revenait en Angleterre. Mais ça va. Il vend des tracteurs. Et Maman garde les mômes de la voisine, puisque Jonas est trop grand et qu'elle s'ennuie. **

_Ca ne devait pas durer. On pouvait les voir ensemble, ici. Et les Potter ne pactisaient pas avec les Serpentards!_

Il en allait des quolibets qui reprendraient sans doute à la rentrée. Et du risque que Scorpius les voie. Probablement de la réputation de Jonas, aussi, mais ça, on s'en fichait. Albus ne savait pas trop comment dire ces choses-là aux adultes. Il appela Rose à l'aide, avec les yeux. La jeune fille prit quelques secondes avant de saisir la cause du malaise de son cousin préféré. Et elle secoua la tête, l'air franchement réprobatrice, mais finit par trouver une solution à son problème.

**-Marraine? J'pense que ma Maman viendra me chercher chez vous. Mais si on reste encore, on risque de se croiser, non?,** chucota-t-elle à Ginny.

-**Juste**, répondit-elle dans un souffle.** Chealsey, vous avez envie de venir prendre un verre à la maison? Je pense que ce serait plus commode, pour parler des vingt années écoulées.**

**-Ce sera avec joie**, souffla l'épouse Dursley.

Et l'affaire était conclue.

**°o°O°o°**

Serrée dans les bras de Ted, Victoire écoutait les accents lancinants de la musique. Les paroles chuchotées par son amoureux, comme un secret. Elle ne connaissait pas le titre, ni le nom du groupe, elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose tout court, en musique. Mais les paroles étaient belles, surtout dans la bouche de Ted.

-**Tu ne préfères pas qu'on parle vraiment, pour le peu de temps qu'on a à nous?, **murmura-t-elle quand même, après le refrain.

Le métamorphomage tourna ses yeux bruns vers elle, sans doute avec une pointe de reproche. Mais acquiéça, et diminua le volume d'un coup de baguette magique.

-**Je t'écoute.**

**-Nan, toi. Poudlard, c'est la même chose depuis des siècles. Raconte-moi... la forma' , les gens. Ce type avec qui tu te marrais... ta vie, quoi. S'il te plait.**

-**Ben... j'dois prouver relativement souvent que je suis bien à ma place, et que je la mérite, tu sais, j'suis quand même le fils de Tonks, et puis le filleul du grand chef, alors de temps en temps, ils pensent qu'il y a du piston. C'est normal, à leur place, j'imagine que l'idée m'aurait aussi traversée. Mais là ça va mieux. J'pensais commencer mon blocus dès maintenant, comme ça, les deux semaines à Noël, j'aurais eu la conscience tranquille en les passant avec toi. Et puis le type, comme tu dis, c'est Raphaël. Il vient de Barcelone. J'l'aime bien, il parle pas beaucoup.**

Les yeux marrons fixaient le plafond, s'attardèrent sur la photo où Remus riait, et tentait de repousser le photographe.

-**Et puis, ma grand-mère va finalement me laisser parler longuement avec Parrain. Mais bon, d'abord mes examens. Et puis comme elle est pas bien, j'ai pas trop envie de l'énerver. Voilà. Tu aimes la musique?,** acheva-t-il, en songeant que le chanteur avait bien plus les mots que lui-même ne les aurait jamais.

-**C'est toi que j'aime.**


End file.
